Conversions of the Heart
by Dragon quil
Summary: It is the first day of spring in Elemental Cove, and all are excited for the events that are to happen in the next few hours; who do you ask is so excited about today? Elemental Cove is inhabited by several evolutionary types, all of which were born eevee; for centuries, eevee had lived, evolved, and bred more of their kind in this wonderful place. (TG, Anthro orientated)
1. Neon and Jasper

**Conversion of the Heart**

 **Ch.1**

It is the first day of spring in Elemental Cove, and all are excited for the events that are to happen in the next few hours; who do you ask is so excited about today? Elemental Cove is inhabited by several evolutionary types, all of which were born eevee; for centuries, eevee had lived, evolved, and bred more of their kind in this wonderful place. Traditionally, eevee would choose a time before they reached breeding age, to evolve into one of eight types; this was of course due to the fact that Elemental Cove, had many different types of stones lodged in it's main cave. When certain eevee were considered ready to become adults, they would be given a ceremony to celebrate their transition into the next stage; after words, most would look for their future mates, and wait till next spring for the next generation. Tonight is the night where the old generations will welcome the newest into their kinship; however, the first to come into this world are considered of great importance, the reason being?

Among the eevee are a few leaders that represent all eight types; at the moment, a Jolteon named 'Bolt', is pacing back and forth to await his new offspring. He is one of the few who lead the kinship in Elemental Cove, and is well known for his great speed and strength; Bolt had already sired an heir two seasons prior, but had not been able to have anymore since. His mate, a Sylveon named 'Grace', had not been able to conceive for whatever reason; it was a great blessing when she was told of her pregnancy after so long, and even bigger blessing for her loving mate. Although Bolt considered himself lucky to have one heir to his name, the fear of losing his position still stood in the event that something happened to his son, 'Copper'; this newest addition to his line would give him some long needed relief, a feeling that he had craved for many moons.

 **Copper: "** Dad? Why are you walking back and forth?"

 **Bolt: "(Mumbles)...**..."

 **Copper: "** Dad?"

 **Bolt: "** Huh!? Did you say something?"

 **Copper: "** Why are you so nervous?"

 **Bolt: "** Because….. **(Sighs)** You'll understand someday when you have children of your own."

 **Copper: "** Is mom going to be alright?"

 **Bolt: "** I hope so. It's been so long since-"

 **Sparks: "** Bolt! She's done, come in!"

 **Bolt: "(Runs into cave)** Grace! Are you alright!"

 **Grace: "(Smiles)** I'm fine, dear."

 **Bolt: "(Nuzzles cheek)** You must be exhausted. Did it hurt?"

 **Grace: "** Only a little, but it was worth it. Say hello to our children."

 **Bolt: "** Children?"

Looking into Grace's arms with wide eyes, Bolt saw two bundles holding two precious little heads; twins, they had been blessed with twins, one boy and one girl. Bolt jumped for joy when he saw his children, crying as he held them both in his arms, running out of the cave to announce their arrival; Copper himself joined in as his father danced with happiness for all to see.

 **Bolt: "** My mate has given birth to twins!"

 **(Sounds of cheering from kinship)**

 **Copper: "** Dad? What are you going to call them?"

 **Bolt: "** Hm? **(Unfolds bundle)** This one is a boy, and this one is a girl **(Ponders)** …..I will name your brother Neon, and your sister will be named Jasper."

 **Copper: "** Can I hold them?"

 **Bolt: "**... **(Hands over Jasper)** Be careful, son. She is fragile, and so is your brother."

 **Copper: "(Takes Jasper)** I will dad. **(Looks at Jasper)** Hello, I'm your big brother. I hope we can play together someday; I'll even show you my favorite secret spots."

This was a glorious night for Bolt and his family, his son would be a big brother for the first time, and he had a second heir in line; however, what the great leader did not know at that moment he held his second son, was that Neon was….'unique'. Not one among them could have guessed that he would be a black pearl among a sea of diamonds; he was a rare treasure, and one that would be put through the harshest of trials for the next several years.

 **Blaze: "** A bit small for an heir?"

 **Bolt: "(Turns)** Hm? Blaze? Why are you here?"

 **Blaze: "** Why? Dear brother, you should know that all leaders are suppose to greet the new arrivals of the main families."

Blaze, Bolt's brother and second leader of Elemental Cove, was a flareon that had arrived first before the other leaders; unlike his older brother, Blaze had been able to sire six offspring, and had found a kind of enjoyment in teasing his brother relentlessly.

 **Blaze: "(Looks at Neon)** Aww, what a cute little girl."

 **Bolt: "(Snaps and growls)** He's a boy! And he's not small!"

 **Blaze: "(Smirks)** My apologies, brother."

 **Copper: "(Holds up Jasper)** This one's a girl, uncle! Her names Jasper!"

 **Blaze: "(Looks at Jasper)** Indeed she is! A pair of twins; what luck you have to have been blessed with two this night. I myself have just had a little daughter."

 **Bolt: "** Another!?"

 **Blaze: "** Yes! Lucky number seven! My mate named her Eclipse, and she has quite the set of lungs, a good trait to have when born; she'll be a force to be reckon with, and perhaps a challenge for her other siblings."

 **Bolt: "** You're going to make her your heir? You already have six! Why the hell would you make her the seventh!?"

 **Blaze: "** Being the oldest does not mean one will be a good leader. If the time comes when all seven wish to lead, then they will have to give it their all in order to be on top."

 **Bolt: "** If you ask me, I'd say you are looking for trouble."

 **Blaze: "** Says the one who will only allow a male heir to take his place. Honestly, you are no better than father."

 **Bolt: "** Mind your own business! My son Copper will be a great leader, and his brother Neon will be there if he cannot."

 **Blaze: "** And what of your daughter Jasper? Does she not have that right that you have given to her brothers?"

 **Bolt:** "My daughter will become the mate of one of the other leaders. She will be as beautiful as her mother, and sire me strong grandchildren."

 **Blaze: "(Shakes head and sighs)** Whatever you say, dear brother."

Blaze could tell that his new niece and nephew had their work cut out for them; the flareon had remembered the pressures of growing up with his father, and had seen the same characteristics in his older brother. What was to happen throughout the next few years one could only guess; Blaze could only watch as his brother pushed his expectations on his new offspring, and keep silent when Bolt pushed them beyond the impossible.


	2. Waterfall

**Ch.2**

 **Bolt: "** Come on son! Just jump in! You'll be fine; if Copper can do it, so can you!"

Standing at the very top of a small, but still pretty high edge of the cove's waterfall, was little Neon; it didn't take much to notice that the little eevee was scared to make the rather high jump into the small pool of water below. He didn't mean to be so scared to do it, but with his father yelling at him to make the jump like his older brother, the anxiety was beginning to get to him; Neon gulped as he looked down below, how was it even possible to make such a jump?

 **Neon: "(Gulps)** D-dad?...I don't think this is safe."

 **Bolt: "** It's fine son! Just jump in!"

 **Grace: "** Bolt dear? Maybe it's too soon for him to make the jump."

 **Bolt: "** Nonsense! When I was his age I could do it, and so did Copper. This should be easy for him."

 **Neon: "(Looks down)...** I don't know….."

 **Bolt: "** Neon! It's safe! Now stop being a coward and jump in!"

 **Neon: "** But-"

 **Jasper: "(Runs and jumps)** CANNON BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"

 **Grace: "(Gasps)** Jasper!"

 **Bolt: "** Jasper, don't!"

 **(SPLASH)**

 **Jasper: "(Spits out water and laughs)** Whoooo! That was fun!"

 **Grace: "(Swims to Jasper)** Honey! Don't ever do that again!"

 **Jasper: "** But mom-"

 **Bolt: "** You're mother's right, princess. Don't do that again."

 **Jasper: "(Pouts)** So unfair…."

 **Copper: "(Nuzzles)** Great job sis! Perfect form in all."

 **Jasper: "** Where's Neon?"

 **Copper: "(Looks up)** Um weeeell."

 **Jasper: "(Looks up)** He's still up there!? Why's he not down yet?"

 **Copper: "** I think he's scared, Jasper."

 **Jasper: "** Why? It's fun to jump off the waterfall."

 **Copper: "(Yells out)** Neon! Look at me!"

 **Neon: "(Looks down at Copper)** I don't want to do this!"

 **Copper: "** Just look at me for second."

 **Neon: "(Gulps)** O-okay."

 **Copper: "** I want you to jump to me, close your eyes if you need to, but jump towards me."

 **Neon: "** But what if I get hurt?"

 **Copper: "** I'll catch you, I promise. Now just take a deep breath, and jump to me."

Neon trembled as the thought of actually making the leap became inevitable; the young eevee looked towards his big brother, eyes completely locked into Copper's. Time slowed down as Neon took slow, steady breaths; the young male backed a few feet away from the edge, closed his eyes for a brief moment, and bent his legs. Kicking off with his left toe, Neon ran forward with quick speed; reaching the edge of the waterfall, the young eevee reached out with his arms as he cried out as loud as he could.

 **Neon: "(Closes eyes)** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Catch me!"

 **Copper: "(Catches Neon and falls back)** Oof!"

 **(Splash)**

 **Jasper: "** Alright! Copper caught Neon!"

 **Grace: "** Copper! Neon! Boys are you alright!?"

 **Copper:"(Groans)** I'm fine mom. Neon? Are you alright little bro?"

 **Neon: "(Dizzy)** I….. **(Staggers)** I think I'm alright….."

 **Bolt: "** Well done son. Just try to do it on your own next time."

 **Neon: "(Folders ears back)** Y-yes dad."

 **Blaze: "** Well look who's here!"

 **Copper: "** Uncle! You came to swim to?"

 **Blaze: "** Oh no! I can't really go near water my dear boy. Fire and water don't exactly mix well together, but I am here with your cousins."

 **Grace: "** Oh! Is Jen here?"

 **Blaze: "** Afraid not. She wanted some time to relax, so I took the kids out for a swim today; hopefully she gets some well needed rest before I return."

 **Grace: "** I see, aww. I was hoping to talk to her. Maybe next time."

 **Bolt: "** You brought all the kids?"

 **Blaze: "** Yes! Kids! Come and say 'hi' to your cousins!"

Like a stampede of rapidash that came thundering down the grasslands; Blaze's brood made there way towards their relatives, with no means of stopping, and no way to be contained. Neon and Jasper had yet to meet the rest of their family, and were more than surprised when all seven of their cousins came rushing down towards them; while Jasper stood in fascinations at the group of chargers, Neon hid behind his sister's bushy tail, hoping that she would protect him from the unknown group.

 **(Groups stops in front of Jasper and starts sniffing)**

 **Cleo: "** She smells like uncle Bolt."

 **Wind: "** There's something hiding behind her tail. **(Sniffs)** What is it?"

 **Brook: "** I think it's her sister."

 **Nook: "** No! I think it's a boy."

 **Kia: "** Pfft! Yeah right! It's smells too girly to be a boy!"

 **Jut: "** Just cause you smell like a makeny's butt, doesn't mean he needs to. **(Sniffs)** He actually smells kind of like mom."

 **Brook: "** Really!? Let me smell! ( **Sniffs)** Oh he does! I'm sooo jealous. **(Touches tail)** Even his tail is soft to the touch."

 **Neon: "(Flinches)** Moooom!"

 **Blaze: "** Kids! Be easy on them, they're still too small for you to be roughhousing with. Go play with Copper, he's old enough. **(Lifts tail)** Eclipse honey, don't be shy. Come out and play with your cousin Neon and Jasper."

 **Eclipse: "** O-okay daddy."

 **Blaze: "(Nudges gently)** That's my darling."

Eclipse, Blazes youngest daughter and seventh heir, was not as enthusiastic as her siblings; she was a bit more quiet, shy, and more cautious when it came to meeting new pokemon. As she came closer to Jasper and Neon, the little female began to fidget with an intense nervousness that could rival Neon; looking at Jasper with scared eyes, Eclipse spoke softly.

 **Eclipse: "** H-h-hello."

 **Jasper: "(Smiles)** Hello! My name is Jasper. **(Lifts tail)** This is my brother Neon."

 **Eclipse: "(Looks down)** Hi."

 **Neon: "** Hello."

 **Eclipse: "**...Do you…...do you want to play?"

 **Jasper: "** Sure! Come on Neon!"

 **Neon: "** But I-"

 **Jasper: "(Grabs Neon's hand)** Let's have some fun!"

The trio set off to play in the waterfall with rest of their family; from afar, Blaze had taken notice of how easily Jasper took charge of both her brother and cousin. It became quite clear as to who among his brother's offspring had potential to do great things; however, it would be Copper that would eventually take his father's position when the time came.

 **Blaze: "** Four months."

 **Bolt: "** Huh? What did you say?"

 **Blaze: "** Four months till the celebration. Has Copper decided which stone he will choose?"

 **Bolt: "** Of course! He's going to choose the thunder stone, just like me and our father before me."

 **Blaze: "** Is that what he wants?"

 **Bolt: "** Of course it is! Why wouldn't he!?"

 **Blaze: "** Because it's not what he wants."

 **Bolt: "** Just because you decided to choose the fire stone, doesn't mean that he has to do the same."

 **Blaze: "** He doesn't have to choose fire; there are six other stones to choose from, maybe he might pick one of them instead."

 **Grace: "** I think he mentioned something about picking either the moon shard or ice rock."

 **Bolt: "** He did!? When!?"

 **Grace: "** He's been, dear. Last month he wanted your opinion on the two, but you never gave him an answer."

 **Blaze: "** Well, the time is nearing. Perhaps he will have made his decision by then; either way, I'm sure he'll make a great choice. Nook, Kia, Wind, and Jut will be choosing theirs as well; Cleo and Brook will be after them next season. Hard to believe that they were as small as those three, and now they're almost all grown up; hopefully I become a grandfather before Eclipse becomes an adult."

 **Bolt: "**...The biggest concern you should have, is who is to inherit your position after you, and not about having more offspring."

 **Blaze: "** They will figure it out when the time is right. Being an adult means acting like one, and figuring out things in a mature fashion; I can't be around to guide them forever, eventually they must figure it out on their own."

Although Blaze's words where true in every way, something unpredictable was waiting upon the horizon, something that would throw the two families into a whirl of chaos, and it would all start on the night of ripen.


	3. High Expectations

**Ch.3**

Four months had gone within a blink of an eye; the night of 'Ripen' had finally arrived in Elemental Cove, and all had gathered to watch their offspring take the next step into adulthood. As was tradition, the main families would have their offspring be the first to choose; one by one, they would march single file before their leaders, and wait to be called forward to the wall. The young eevee were asked to choose their next stage of evolution, and to choose wisely; once their transformation was complete, there was no turning back.

 **Fluorescent (Espeon, Female, Third leader): "** Welcome! Tonight, we celebrate the hour of 'Ripen.' As most of you know, tonight is the night where you will all be given the chance to make the biggest decision into becoming adults. You all wear brown coats now, but that will all change soon enough; we, the leaders, ask that you choose wisely before deciding to evolve. This is a choice that you cannot simply change once it has been made; remember, whatever you feel is the best path for you to take, will be entirely up to you."

 **Siren (Vaporeon, Male, Fifth leader): "** We will start with the offspring of our great leaders. When we call upon you, please come forth, and tell us what you have chosen."

While the first to make the transition began to be called upon; their parents waited patiently with their younger siblings, all of which watched with fascination as they shed their brown coats for good. Neon and Jasper clung to their mother, unsure as to what was going on, and why their brother was not waiting with them; Bolt, unlike his mate, had stood at the very front, almost blocking her view of Copper. The Jolteon had been completely unsettled by what his heir was about to do; for the past four months, he had made an attempt to convince his son to consider becoming an electric type, but failed to make any progress.

 **(Four months ago)**

 **Copper: "** But dad-"

 **Bolt: "** What is wrong with being an electric type like your old man!?"

 **Copper: "** Nothing, but I'm really interested in becoming an Umbreon or Glaceon."

 **Bolt: "** Can't you just consider being an Jolteon?"

 **Copper: "** Isn't this suppose to be my decision, and not yours?"

 **Bolt: "** Son, your grandfather, his father, and even his father before him, were all Jolteons. Why would you want break such a long standing tradition?"

 **Copper: "** Because it's not me, dad! I want to choose my own future, one where I become the type that I choose; I'll still lead, but I don't want to be a Jolteon."

 **Bolt: "** If you do this Copper, I will not make you my heir."

 **Copper: "** That is fine with me, father. **(Walks away)"**

 **Bolt: "** Copper! Come back here!"

Copper had finally had it with his father's constant encumbrance; what did it matter if he wanted to be something other than a Jolteon? It wasn't as though he would be weaker than any of the other leaders, and yet his father made it seem as though he were making a grave mistake. Eventually there came a point where Bolt had come to the realization that his heir, was going to follow in his own footsteps, and leave his behind; bitter as we was to see his first born become a different type other than an electrical, Bolt swallowed his pride, and waited for that faithful day to come.

 **Siren: "(Looks at Copper)** Have you chosen, son?"

 **Copper: "** Yes. I will take…..the moon shard."

 **Siren: "** Is that your final decision?"

 **Copper: "** It is…..I choose to be an Umbreon."

 **Fluorescent: "(Points to wall)** Take your shard, and hold it tightly."

Copper had made his decision; he would become an umbreon, a dark pokemon that most had feared to become, and only a rare few had chosen within the thousand years that had passed. A hand full resided in Elemental Cove, but were considered the minority unlike the other types; for the first time in centuries, an Umbreon would take the position of leader in Elemental Cove. Holding the shard close to his chest, Copper closed his eyes, and let the warm glow fill his body; his brown hair began to turn pitch black till it reached the end of his tail. Two gold rings began to appear around his long rabbit like ears, while one wrapped around his thick tail, and another began to take shape in the middle of his forehead; four more appeared, two around his ankles, and two on the side of his biceps. The last thing that changed were his black eyes; they began to turn a ruby red with small black pupils, no longer was Copper an eevee, but now a powerful Umbreon.

 **Fluorescent: "** A rare choice, young Copper. May it serve you well."

 **Bolt: "** A mistake is more like."

 **Grace: "(Hits mate and whispers)** Dear! You promised!"

 **Bolt: "** Why a dark type!? Of all the ones that the wall has, and he chooses a moon shard! Ridiculous!"

 **Grace: "** It is his choice. Would you rather them let you pick for him instead?"

 **Bolt: "** No, but….. **(Groans)...** …...well, at least I have two more children. Hopefully one of them makes the right decision."

Bolt was harsh when he didn't get his way, but tried to look on the brighter side of things, especially since he had realized that he still had two other children; however, it would be Neon that would bear the burden of becoming what his father wanted, and that was only being delayed because of Copper. The reality of the situation, was that Bolt did not favor Neon as much as he did Copper; maybe it was solely due to the fact that he was younger, but that wasn't entirely the truth. Neon was…..frail; he wasn't a coward or weak, he was just….Neon. It was not just Neon that suffered neglect from his sire; Jasper, unlike her fragile brother, had shown that she was not just brave, but a leader that could persuade many with her great confidence. The young female had shown that she had potential to go beyond her father's expectations; sadly, Bolt had not paid as much attention to her, as he had done with his sons, therefore leaving his daughter to feel undesired.

 **Neon: "** What do you think dad meant, sis?"

 **Jasper: "** I think he wants one of us to become an electric type."

 **Neon: "** It's probably you. He'd never want me to be like him."

 **Jasper: "** What do you mean? Dad always spends time with you and Copper; he doesn't even let me try some of the stuff he wants you to do. Why is he so unfair?"

 **Neon: "** Unfair!? Do you know what he forces us to do!? I've already lost count of how many times he's thrown me off the falls. And every chance he gets, he wants me to spar with the others; I hate sparing, what's the point in doing it!?"

 **Jasper: "(Growls)** At least you have fun! I'm not even allowed to spar with boys! Do you know how annoying it is to fight with other females!? They just cower in fear! And when any of them do show some kind of courage, they barely last a few seconds before running in tears!"

 **Neon: "...** Sis?"

 **Jasper: "** What!?"

 **Neon: "** Do you think that….something's wrong with me?'

 **Jasper: "** Huh? Wrong with you?"

 **Neon: "** I don't think that…..I just don't feel right sometimes. It's like I don't really fit in, that maybe I'm not suppose to be…..I'm not suppose to be this way."

 **Jasper: "** Neon? Neon I…. **(Folds ears)** Look I…. **(Nuzzles cheek)** I didn't mean to yell. I know it's hard, but things will probably get better."

 **Neon: "** I feel so lost, sis. I don't know what to do anymore? **(Sobs)"**

 **Jasper: "(Holds Neon)** I'm here, Neon. Don't cry, I'll always be here for you. I promise."

They were both trapped; one of them felt unwanted, while the other felt out of place among everyone else. What could they do? They were too young, and not sure as to what they should do; for now, they had each other to turn to when things got rough, and that was really all they needed to get through this hard life of theirs.


	4. Ruddy the Free

**Ch.4**

 **(Wind blows)**

 **Neon: "(Snores and rolls to the side)...** Mmmmm **(Hears strange noises)** Hm? **(Yawns)** Sis? **(Groans)** You're snoring too loud."

 **Jasper: "(Grumbles)** I'm not! **(Wipes drool)** Scootch over."

 **Neon: "(Shivers)** Why's it so cold?"

 **Jasper: "**... **(Hears noises)** Hm? **(Rubs eyes)** What the… **(Shakes head)...** Neon? Are you making that noise?"

 **Neon: "(Ears perk up)** Huh?"

 **Jasper: "(Hears more noise)** There it is."

 **Neon: "(Stretches)** What did you say, sis?"

 **Jasper: "(Ears perk up and looks forward)** There's something out there."

 **Neon: "(Turns head)** Out there?"

 **Jasper: "** Yeah. **(Gets up)"**

 **Neon: "(Grabs tail)** Wait! What are you doing!?"

 **Jasper: "** Sssh! **(Whispers)** Do you want to wake up mom and dad!?"

 **Neon: "(Folds ears back)** No, but-"

 **Jasper: "** Sssh! Just follow me."

It was early in the morning when the two youngsters had begun to hear strange sounds coming from outside of their den; at first one would think that it was merely the wind howling, but if one were to take a second to listen closely, they would have noticed that it was an echo. This sound was not from the wind at all, and the first to notice this was Jasper; the curious female had began to wonder as to what was making the odd sounds, and was even more eager to go and seek it out. Like all young eevees, she and her brother had been told never to leave the den without their parents; the reason of course was because they were too weak to defend themselves, and could very easily get lost if they had ventured too far. But none of this had frightened Jasper in the least; Neon may not have wanted to disobey his parents, but his rebellious sister couldn't resist the urge to explore.

 **Neon: "** Um sis?"

 **Jasper: "** Yeah?"

 **Neon: "** What if dad wakes up? We'll be in trouble for sure."

 **Jasper: "** Stop worrying, bro. The worst he'll do is lecture us, and that's it. Besides, don't you ever wonder what's out here? I mean it can't all be that bad, right?"

 **Neon: "** Still, what if we come across a very strong pokemon?"

 **Jasper: "** We run. Not much to think about but running until we get older."

 **Neon: "** I don't see why you're so bent on finding out what's making all that-"

 **Jasper: "** Sssh! Listen!"

 **(Sounds of echoing)**

 **Jasper: "(Smiles)** It's coming from up there. **(Points)** "

 **Neon: "** I think we shou- Jasper! Wait for me!"

Not waiting for her brother to make a decision to follow; Jasper bolted for the very top of a grass hill, and looked upon the land below with eyes full of wonder. The young eevee had not been disappointed when she gazed at the pokemon that made the odd echoes; it was a flock of Latias and Latios, all congregating as their parents rested on the cool grass, and ate Oran berries from several trees. Jasper could no longer contain her excitement; before she could leap out into meet the new visitors, a hard tug pulled at her tail, making the young female fall down on her face.

 **Neon: "(Pulls tail)** Whapt arf yoo doin!?"

 **Jasper: "(Growls)** Ow! Neon! What the hell!? That hurts!"

 **Neon: "(Let's go)** I'm sorry, but you were going towards them! Why would you do that!? They could be dangerous!"

 **Jasper: "(Gets up)** You don't even know that! We've never even seen these kinds of pokemon before! They could be friendly."

 **Neon: "** But you don't know that!"

 **Jasper: "** Well there's only one way to find out! So quit being such a wet vulpix!"

 **Neon: "** I am not!"

 **Jasper: "** Yes you are!"

 **Neon: "** No. I'm. NOT!"

 **Ruddy (Latias): "** Are you two fighting?"

 **(Neon and Jasper yell out in fear)**

Jasper and Neon jumped up when they heard an unfamiliar voice pop out of nowhere; right in front of them stood a young female, who was a bit taller then them, with silver hair, yellow eyes, a small pointy, red tail, and a red colored mask that covered her eyes and a bit of her nose. Her arms and legs were also colored red, tattoos that signified that she was a female, along with a blue triangle that marked her chest; the young latias' silver ears perked up as she stared innocently at the two young eevees, completely fascinated by their presences.

 **Ruddy: "** Whoops! Did I scare you? I wasn't trying to, you just looked like you were going to fight."

 **Jasper: "** W-who are you?"

 **Ruddy: "(Smiles)** My names Ruddy! Are you guys from the cove? Grandpa mentioned something about eevees living here, and I wanted to see them. Do you guys live here?"

 **Jasper: "** Y-yes. We are from the cove."

 **Ruddy: "** Really!? Can you show me!? I've been wanting to see it for weeks!"

 **Neon: "** Weeks?"

 **Ruddy: "** Yeah, we don't stay in one place too long. My family is constantly on the move; it's been this way for a long time, and this is my first time flying."

 **Jasper: "** So you're only staying here for a little while?"

 **Ruddy: "** Yeah. Mommy said that we stop here for the adults to find mates, and then we go somewhere else so they can have their babies, after that we fly back to the Green Mountains."

 **Neon: "** What are the Green Mountains?"

 **Ruddy: "** It's a place where we learn how to fly. When we're born, we can only be flown on our parents backs; the adults say that it is safe for the young flyers to learn back at the Green Mountains."

 **Neon: "** Safe? Safe from what?"

 **Ruddy: "** Humans."

 **Jasper: "** What are humans?"

 **Ruddy: "** Huh? You don't know what humans are?"

 **Neon: "** Are they a kind of pokemon?"

 **Ruddy: "** No. Grandpa says that humans capture pokemon, and make them fight; so our flock stays as far away from them as possible."

 **Neon: "** That's weird. We've never seen any humans here."

 **Ruddy: "** It could be because none of them want to come here when there are so many tsunamis and whirlpools."

 **Jasper: "** What are those?"

 **Ruddy: "** Tsunamis are these giant waves that get really big, and whirlpools are when the water spins around and sucks you in. The humans use these things called ships to travel over the water, but they don't seem to work against the tsunamis or whirlpools."

For a moment, both had lost track of time as their new acquaintance told them things that even their kinship's elders did not know; the world outside the cove was amazing, scary, and exciting. Ruddy had even talked about her flock, and how they lived; she explained that her markings appeared at birth, and that red was the symbol for females, while blue was the symbol for males. They had traveled across the entire globe hundreds of times throughout the year, seeing all kinds of pokemon, and many different structures that humans had made in cities, villages, and towns; Neon and Jasper had become hooked on Ruddy's stories, almost entranced by every word that left her mouth. Out of the two of them, the most captivated by Ruddy's words was young Neon; he found Ruddy's world so different from his and Jasper's, almost free compared to what they were use to.

 **Neon: "** You don't have a Ripen Ceremony? Why?"

 **Ruddy: "** Well…..I don't really know what a Ripen Ceremony is."

 **Neon: "** You know, a celebration for evolving. To become an adult."

 **Ruddy: "** Ummm...….We don't do that. When we evolve, we just become stronger; no need for a celebration, it just means that the flock will look to you when things get bad."

 **Neon: "** That's it?"

 **Ruddy: "** Well yeah, all pokemon eventually evolve. No need to rush it."

 **Jasper: "** Our clan tells us when it's time to evolve, but that's only if they think we're ready to become adults."

 **Ruddy: "** That's odd. I guess life is different here."

 **Neon: "** Yes, it is."

 **Ruddy: "** But it can't be all that bad, right? I mean what do you guys do for fun around here?"

 **Jasper: "** Explore. Our big brother, Copper, showed us all these cools spots to play; we also sometimes play at the falls."

 **Ruddy: "** Falls? You mean like waterfalls?"

 **Jasper: "** Yep!"

 **Ruddy: "** Cool! Can you show me where!? I want to see!"

 **Neon: "** Um well…."

 **Ruddy: "** What's wrong? Do you know the way?"

 **Jasper: "** It's not that….Our parents might get mad if they found out. We weren't even suppose to be out here this early in the morning."

 **Ruddy: "** Why?"

 **Neon: "** Eevee are consider very easy targets for other predatorial pokemon, so our parents want us to stay close to home till we get stronger."

 **Ruddy: "** Then why are you guys out here?"

 **Neon: "** We heard you making strange sounds, and Jasper dragged me along to see."

 **Jasper: "** Hey! It was worth it, right? If we hadn't snuck out, we wouldn't have met Ruddy."

 **Neon: "** Yeah, but still. What are we going to tell our parents if they find out?"

 **Jasper: "** Nothing! They don't need to know what we were doing out here; if they ask, we were sparring.

 **Neon: "** Sparring!? But I hate Sparring!"

 **Jasper: "** So? It's not like they're going to ask you to show them, and I doubt you'd get any better at it if you were training with me."

 **Neon: "(Sighs)** Fine."

 **Jasper: "** Good! In the meantime, we'll have some fun with our new friend."

 **Neon: "** How are we going to do that? If anyone sees her, we'll get in big trouble, and it won't matter what we say to them."

 **Jasper: "** Ruddy can sneak past everyone; all she has to do is fly out of sight, and then follow us where ever we go. Trust me, bro; no one will find out about Ruddy."

 **Neon: "** I don't know…..Are you sure we won't get in trouble?"

 **Jasper: "** If we do, I'll take responsibility for it. Ok?"

 **Neon: "**...No! If we get caught, we both get in trouble. I don't want just you to take the blame."

 **Jasper: "** What? But you...….Fine. We better get back though; mom and dad might be getting up soon."

 **Neon: "** Okay. **(Turns to Ruddy)** Is it okay if you come with us? You're parents won't be mad right?"

 **Ruddy: "(Smiles)** Naaaah. They don't mind as long as I'm back before it gets dark."

 **Jasper: "** Great! Follow us then!"

 **Ruddy: "** Whoohoo!"

For the next two weeks, the trio had spent every chance they could in exploring all of Elemental Cove; Ruddy would always greet them in the morning before anyone had the chance to wake up, and then return to her flock when the sky began to turn a dark orange. At one point, Neon had taken the initiative to go out on his own to see the flock; he just couldn't get enough of Ruddy's stories, and eventually began to hang around her more than his sister. Neon had finally made a friend, one that he felt comfortable around, and one who he could show his true self to; Jasper may have been his sister, and closest companion since birth, but Ruddy was special. The young latias was not judgmental, if anything she was very accepting of him; this loving nature of her's made him adore her, and cherish the time that they had spent together. However, the time had finally come for Ruddy to leave for the next spot; it was a painful reminder that she could only stay for a short time, and that eventually they would have to wait for her to come back.

 **Neon: "** Do you have to go?"

 **Ruddy: "** Y-yeah. But I'll be back! I promise. Next time we'll have even more fun."

 **Neon: "...** I'm going to…...miss you, Ruddy."

 **Ruddy: "(Blushes)** You are? Really?"

 **Neon: "** Uh huh. I wish…..I could come with you. I would love to see the world."

 **Ruddy: "**...How about this."

 **Neon: "** Hm?"

 **Ruddy: "(Holds out pinky)** When we get older, I'll take you to see the world. Deal?"

 **Neon: "** You'd take me with you? Out there?"

 **Ruddy: "** Sure! I want you to see what my world is like, away from all this tradition, and 'Ripen Ceremonies'. I bet you'll…...be very happy when you see what it's like away from the cove."

 **Neon: "(Wraps pink with Ruddy's)** Promise?"

 **Ruddy: "(Smiles)** I promise!"

 **Neon: "(Smiles and hugs Ruddy)** Thank you Ruddy. **(Tears up)** Please come back soon."

 **Ruddy: "(Sniffs)** I'll come back, you can count on that."

The two held each other for a brief moment, pulling away to look each other in the eyes, and rest their foreheads together; it would be a long wait, but they had made a promise to one another, and one that they were determined to keep. With one last farewell, Ruddy waved goodbye before kicking off the ground to join her flock; looking back, she saw a small little figure with brown hair and dark tearful eyes, smiling at at her as best he could, only to fade in the distance till she could no longer see him. 'I will be back. And someday, I'll take you with me. I swear I will, I promise you this Neon. Wait for me.'


	5. Eye for an Eye

**Ch.5**

 **Sparks (Glaeceon, Teacher): "** Alrighty class, let us begin our lessons for today. **(Takes out paint)** Today we will be learning about the different types of stones that we have here in Elemental Cove. **(Starts to paint fire stone)** Now then, who can tell me what this is?"

Before any eevee could take part in 'Ripen,' they needed to understand what each stone did, what type they would turn into, and the skills they would learn after evolving; however, the first thing that any of them needed to learn, was what each stone looked like.

 **Eclipse: "** It's a fire stone."

 **Sparks: "** Very good! **(Paints water stone)** And this one?"

 **Jasper: "** Water stone!"

 **Sparks: "** Correct, Jasper. **(Paints thunder stone)** How about this one? **(Looks at Neon)** Neon?"

 **Neon: "** Huh?"

 **Sparks: "(Points to stone)** What kind of stone is this?"

 **Neon: "(Squints)** Um…..It's a…..a….sun stone?"

 **(Class starts to laughs)**

 **Sparks: "** Settle down! I don't see what's so funny. The worst thing any of you can do when your time to evolve comes, is make the wrong decision. If you cannot handle the next stage, then you are of no use to the kinship; which also means that you will not be allowed to breed, and will not be given the right to lead as those before you. Your pedigree will not be taken into consideration; if one does not learn that which is important to know, then they are not fit to thrive in this world."

 **Duke: "** Yeah, but stones are easy. Neon should know what a thunder stone looks like."

 **Sparks: "** Duke, please do not interrupt when I am speaking. But you are correct. Neon? Please pay attention, son; it will do you well to learn about these stones, especially since you are second in line for your father's position."

 **Neon: "** Y-yes, sir."

 **Sparks: "** Now then ( **Paints moon shard)** what type of pokemon will you turn into when you use the moon shard?"

Most of Neon's classmates had thought him to be quite stupid with how he was unable to answer the most simplest of questions; what they had not known about their poor classmate, was that he was not able to read what was shown to him. It was not just words that Neon had trouble reading, he was also not able to count; for some reason, whenever he tried to read or count, things would begin to jumble around and turn different shades of color. Now this is not to say that Neon kept this little problem of his to himself, on the contrary; Bolt had known about this odd dilemma from the very beginning, and had not wanted anyone to find out. Neon had a problem, and one that could not be as easily fixed; if word had gotten out about Neon being defective, it could ruin Copper's chances of being the next heir. Although Copper did not suffer with the same problem as his younger brother, the chances of him siring offspring with a similar disorder were very possible; knowing this for a fact, Bolt had not wanted his family line to be considered weak or undesired.

Bolt may have been looking out for his children, but had failed to realize that he was making Neon suffer ridicule by others in the cove; life had already been hard for the young male, and had only gotten worse with each passing day.

 **Duke: "** Hey look, it's Neon!"

 **Prog: "** Hey Neon! Are you as stupid as a Slowbro, or are you as stupid as a Psyduck?"

 **Stripes: "** Pft! Even a Psyduck is smarter than him."

 **Eclipse: "(Holds Neon's hand)** Let's go home. They're just trying to be mean."

 **Duke: "** Where you going dummy!? Are you scared too? How pathetic!"

 **Eclipse: "** He's not scared!"

 **Stripes: "** Oh yeah!? Then why don't we see how strong he really is?"

 **Eclipse: "(Folds ears back)** Well….."

 **Prog: "** Yeah! Move out the way! We want to see this little wuss fight."

 **Neon: "(Stands in front of Eclipse)** That's enough!"

 **Duke:"(Towers over Neon)** What are you going to do you little sissy? Huh?"

 **Neon: "(Gulps)** I-I-I'm going to-"

 **Jasper: "(Tackles Duke)** Back off, Duke!"

 **Duke: "(Growls)** Why don't you stay out of this, Jasper! Let him fight on his own."

 **Jasper: "** Three against one doesn't exactly sound fair, Duke. If you want to fight so much, I'll be more than happy to take you on."

 **Duke: "(Smirks)** Oh really? **(Cracks knuckles)** I'm going to love this."

 **Stripes: "(Grabs Duke's shoulder)** Dude wait!"

 **Duke: "** What!? What the hell is it, Stripes!?"

 **Stripes: "** That's Jasper! She's really strong."

 **Duke: "** Oh come on! You think I'm scared of fighting a girl!? She'll probably go running off to mommy the moment we get started."

 **Prog: "** Duke, she took on Munch and his gang last week; none of them came to school for four days!"

 **Duke: "** Yeah right! I bet she can't even-Oof! **(Falls to the ground)** "

Jasper had knocked Duke straight on in his face, breaking his nose as her knuckles collided with bone; she had hated it when others would look down on her because she was a girl, and had always taken the opportunity to show them she meant business. Most had already come to know her by name, and would not dare cross her without the fear of death plaguing their thoughts; with one stare, Jasper could frighten even the most strongest of eevees, and some of the adults who had just evolved.

 **Jasper: "(Bares Fangs)** Take him, and never approach my brother or cousin again. Is that clear!?"

 **Stripes: "(Trembles)** Y-yes sir- I mean ma'am! **(Picks up Duke)"**

 **Prog: "** Run! Run, dude! She'll kill us all! **(Dashes off with Stripes)"**

 **Jasper: "(Growls)** Damn idiots!

 **Eclipse: "** Thank you, Jasper."

 **Jasper: "(Turns around)** You two need to stop cowering all the time!"

 **Neon: "** Sis, it's not her fault-"

 **Jasper: "** And you need to learn how to defend yourself better! What would have happened if I wasn't here!?"

 **Neon: "** I know but-"

 **Jasper: "** But nothing! You two are going to be bullied till you fight back! Stop being cowards for once, and stand up for yourselves!"

 **Eclipse: "(Folds back ears and tucks tail)** S-s-sorry, Jasper."

 **Jasper: "** You-…( **Takes deep breath)** I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

 **Neon: "** We don't want to fight, sis."

 **Jasper: "** But you have to. Jerks like Duke will use your weaknesses to his advantage; you must not let that happen, or there will be hell to pay."

 **Neon: "...(Sighs)** You're right. We'll try harder next time."

 **Jasper: "** If I were you, I'd figure out a good explanation to give mom and dad before Sparks comes to see them."

 **Neon: "** Again? **(Sighs and groans)** Greeeeeat! It's just couldn't get any better, could it?"

 **Jasper: "** Weeeeell…. **(Grins)** "

 **Neon: "** What?"

 **Jasper: "** Oh nothing, it's just that our little red friend will be coming this way any day now, so-"

 **Neon: "(Ears perk up)** Really!? You mean it's already-"

 **Jasper: "** Yep!"

 **Neon: "(Smiles)** I almost forgot she was coming! We have to get home quick!"

 **Jasper: "** Let's drop Eclipse off first."

 **Neon: "** Oh! Right!"

 **Eclipse: "** Wait! What are you guys talking about?"

 **Neon: "(Pulls hand)** We'll tell you later."

 **Jasper: "(Pushes back)** Yeah. But first we have to make sure to greet her when she comes."

 **Eclipse: "** She?"

 **Jasper: "** Our friend, Ruddy. You'll like her, but you can't tell anyone else. Got it?"

 **Eclipse: "** I….Okay? Where does she come from?"

 **Neon: "** Far away. She a Latias. They fly all over the world."

 **Eclipse: "** She's not dangerous?"

 **Neon: "** Of course not! She's really nice."

 **Jasper: "(Smirks)** Yeah, very nice."

 **Neon: "(Blushes)** Oh stop you."

 **Jasper: "** I wonder how red she gets when she sees you? **(Snickers)"**

 **Neon: "** Sis!"

 **Jasper: "(Laughs)** Priceless!"

 **Eclipse: "** I don't get it?"

 **Neon: "** You don't need to!"

The two siblings had always made sure to remember the season in which Ruddy's flock would cross into Elemental Cove; this would be the third season in a row where the two youngsters would greet their friend. It was their little secret, no need to tell anyone, except Eclipse of course; they didn't really need to worry about their beloved cousin telling on them, she had for the most part been understandable, and well aware of their situation. Neon and Jasper had taken every precaution to insure that their secret was safe, but like most things, a secret was only safe for so long; on their way towards the grassy hills where the latias and latios nested, the two had come into the cliff-side on a steep road. It was the fastest way to get to the nesting grounds, and the fastest way to get back to the cove before dark; however, what the two had not noticed the moment they had chosen to take this path of theirs, was that some very unfriendly faces had been waiting patiently for them.

 **Duke: "** You two!"

 **Jasper: "** Hm? Duke? You finally woke up?"

 **Duke: "(Growls)** You're going to pay for what you did to me!"

 **Jasper: "** Oh yeah? You looking for another ass beating?"

 **Duke: "(Smirks)** Ass beating? What do you think, bro?"

Four young males, all of which were jolteons, appeared in front of the two siblings; Duke's brother, Lambda, had decided to take care of the ones who had been picking on his little brother. Lambda had made sure to bring along his friends for good measure, hoping to do a thorough if there was more than one; to the older male's surprise, the supposed bullies were not just a season younger than his brother, but two of them were actually females.

 **Lambda: "** Um Duke? These are the ones who broke your nose?"

 **Duke: "** Yeah, they're the ones!"

 **Lambda: "** You've got to be kidding me, bro! Which one did it!? The boy?"

 **Duke:"** Um….. **(Looks away in embarrassment)** no."

 **Lambda: "** SERIOUSLY!? ONE OF THE GIRLS!?"

 **Duke: "** Hey, she's stronger than she looks! All I wanted to do was fight Neon!"

 **Lambda: "** Neon? As in son of Bolt?"

 **Duke: "** Duh!"

 **Lambda: "** So she's…. **(Looks at Jasper)** Jasper."

 **Jasper: "** That's right. I am Jasper! Daughter of Bolt!"

 **Lambda: "(Chuckles)** Well now it makes sense."

 **Duke: "** Are you going to do something or not!?"

 **Lambda: "(Sighs)** Fine, I'll take care of it."

 **Jasper: "(Growls)** Neon, he's already evolved. I don't know if I can win."

 **Neon: "** We could run. Get help from someone."

 **Jasper: "** We wouldn't make it. They are just as fast as dad, no use in out running them."

 **Neon: "** What are we going to do."

 **Jasper: "...** You can run. I'll hold them off while you get help."

 **Neon: "** I'm not leaving you!"

 **Jasper: "** I can't protect you. Just go!"

 **Neon: "** No! I won't let them hurt!"

 **Jasper: "** Dammit Neon! I said-"

 **Lambda: "** Oy! Nobody picks on my little brother without having to deal with me."

 **Jasper: "** Your brother was picking on mine first."

 **Lambda: "** Their boys. You should have just let them have their fun."

 **Jasper: "** My brother doesn't like fighting. And he especially doesn't like to be called stupid!"

 **Lambda: "(Glares at Jasper)** You should know better then to talk down to your elders like that."

 **Jasper: "** You're no elder, just a pawn in some bully's sick game."

 **Lambda: "** Why you little brat. I guess I should teach you a lesson about messing with strong males."

 **Jasper: "** Why don't you try me tough guy? I don't care how strong you are, I'm not backing down from you."

The two locked eyes as they prepared for what was to happen next; Lambda was the first to make a move, trying to pin the little eevee before she could move. Jasper quickly moved to the side, and tackled Lambda on his left; the older male shot off the ground with fangs at the ready, only to miss as Jasper jumped up, and pushed him back. Turning around to face her opponent once more, Jasper bolted forward at top speed, knocking Lambda several feet back.

 **Jasper: "(Pants)** You better give up. I can do this all day."

 **Lambda: "(Growls)** You little shit! You're going to regret this!"

Electricity began to circle around Lambda as he pulled himself up from the ground; before Jasper could move out of the way, she was hit hard by an electrical wave, rendering her completely paralyzed. Lambda finally had her where he wanted, and continued to thrash Jasper with several thunder shocks; Neon froze in his tracks as he watched his sister cry out in pain, just what could he do to help her? Gritting his teeth as he shook in fear, the young male yelled out as he charged Lambda with all his might; using his fangs, Neon bit down hard on Lambda's neck, causing the jolteon to choke by the pressure pushing down on his windpipe.

 **Jasper: "** Neon! **(Falls back down)** Ow!"

 **Lambda: "(Scratches at Neon)** Let go! **(Coughs)** Let go dammit!"

 **Jasper: "** Neon! Just run!"

 **Lambda: "(Throws Neon)** I'm going to rip you in two you sack of-"

 **Copper: "** What's going on here!?"

Bright, blood red eyes glared at the jolteon as he towered over the young eevee; it was Copper, and he was beyond angry with what he was seeing. The umbreon's power could be seen by all as it began to flare with an intense, dark aura; Lambda tried to appear as though he were not afraid, but found himself shaking where he stood. He was in trouble now; the last person he wanted to go head to head with was Copper, and for good reason. Eevees were easy to take on with little to no effort, but an umbreon was another story, even for a strong jolteon like Lambda; as Copper approached the group of deviants, he looked upon his battered siblings with disgust.

 **Copper: "** You dare touch my little brother and sister?"

 **Lambda: "** They hurt my brother Duke. I was just showing them some manners."

 **Copper: "** Is that so? Well then, you mind giving me an example of what you've been showing them?"

 **Lambda: "(Gulps)** I-I-"

 **Copper: "** In fact, I think I may just show you a thing or two about manners."

 **Lambda: "** Now wait a minute! I didn't need to hurt them, they just weren't cooperating and-"

 **Copper: "** And you thought it was your place to teach them that lesson. How pathetic to have been bested by two young eevees, when you yourself are considered an adult."

 **Lambda: "** You want to fight me, Copper? From what I see, your father can only sire weaklings; so what does that make you?"

 **Copper: "** A very angry umbreon."

From his mouth, Copper unleashed a powerful shadow ball, hitting Lambda hard in the face; the jolteon's gang tried to join in to help their leader, but found Copper to be too much for them to handle. Copper was not only fast as his great father, but had managed to learn as many skills that most umbreon would learn within their fifth season; from dark pulse to swift, Copper had learned how to use just about every technique that had been handed down for generations. Within mere minutes, Lambda's friends were either cowering in fear of the dark pokemon, or knocked out, leaving the him to deal with Copper's relentless wrath; the two males circled each other with dangerous eyes, hoping to intimidate the other with an aggressive display. It was clear as to how they were going to end this fight, and it would all depend upon one move; both males began to glow as their bodies took in whatever power they had left, all forming into an energy that would be used to give the most devastating move they had, 'hyper beam'. There was no going back now, they were ready to deliver their final blow; a flash of light erupted from the two as they sent out their most powerful move in the direction of their opponent.

As the two rays of light collided with each other, an explosion emanated from the great force that came between them; sending both young males flying back.

 **Jasper: "(Limps to Copper)** Copper!? Are you okay?"

 **Copper: "(Groans and shakes head)** I'm fine. Where's Neon?"

 **Jasper: "** He's right there."

 **Copper: "** Hm? **(Turns head and runs to Neon)** Hey! Little buddy! Come on, wake up! You're alright, right?"

 **Neon: "(Groans)** My head…"

 **Copper: "(Breaths out)** You're alright. Great!"

 **Jasper: "(Hugs Neon)** Don't ever do that again!"

 **Copper: "** What the hell happened here? Why were you two-"

 **(Ground starts to shake)**

 **Copper: "(Looks up)** What the- Oh no! Rock slide! Run!"

Picking up his younger siblings, Copper bolted down the road before the rocks could reach them; Lambda and his friends began to follow suite in the hopes of not being crushed beneath the huge boulders that rolled down the cliff-side. Everyone ran furiously with no means of stopping, not one of them dared to look back; out of nowhere, a large rock slammed into Copper's side, lifting him off the ground completely, and sending him and his siblings over the edge. Lambda, Duke, and their gang had made it out in time before the rock slide had gotten any worse; not wanting to get in trouble for what they had done, they had decided to quickly head back to the cove, and leave the trio to whatever fate had in store for them.

 **Neon: "(Stirs)** Mmmm…. **(Slowly gets up)** Ow! **(Holds arm)** Sis? Copper? Are you here?"

Looking around in a daze with a small cut on his head, Neon searched for Jasper and Copper; hoping that they were okay, and that someone had went to go get help.

 **Jasper: "** Neon! Copper! I'm stuck!"

 **Neon: "** Sis!? **(Limps)** Where are you!?"

 **Jasper: "** I'm under here!"

Neon frantically ran to a small pile of rocks; Jasper had been trapped under them after falling out of Copper's arms, and had not been able to get free for several minutes. All she could do as she lay underneath the pile of rubble, was cry out for anyone who could hear her; the young female was so happy to see her twin, that she began to sob with happiness.

 **Neon: "(Starts to push off rocks)** Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

 **Jasper: "(Sniffs)** I'm fine. I'm so happy to see you."

 **Neon: "** Where's Copper!?"

 **Jasper: "** I don't know. We need to look for him."

 **Neon: "** Do you think he's ok?"

 **Jasper: "(Slowly gets up)** I hopes so. **(Yells out)** Copper! Copper! Where are you!?"

 **Neon: "** You don't think he's….."

 **Jasper: "** No! He's too strong to be dead! Don't even think that, Neon. We'll find him."

 **Neon: "** I hope you're right."

For hours they searched, desperate to find any sign of their brother; it looked as though all were lost as the hour grew late, no one had come looking for them, and it was starting to get cold. A small coughing sound echoed throughout the gorge, catching the attention of the two young eevees; the two followed the sounds closely, following it till they had found what they had been looking for.

 **Jasper: "** Copper! **"**

 **Neon: "** Are you alright Copper?"

 **Copper: "(Groans)** I can't…...m-move."

 **Neon: "** Do you want us to help you?"

 **Copper: "** No kiddo….I'm too **(Coughs)** h-heavy. Besides, your injured. You shouldn't push it."

 **Jasper: "** But what about you? We need to get help."

 **Copper: "** If you haven't noticed by now, sis, we can't leave. You'd need to climb up the gorge to find the road."

the rock slide had trapped them down in the gorge, covering the road, and blocking any other way for the trio to escape; they were surrounded to where the only way out, was to climb over the high wall of rocks from where they had fallen. The two young eevees were too injured to attempt the risky climb, and would have to wait with their older brother till they were found; not knowing any other way out, the two siblings curled up next to their older brother, and waited.

 **Neon: "(Shivers)** It's cold."

 **Copper: "(Wraps tail around Jasper and Neon)** Don't worry, it won't be long now. I'm sure mom and dad are on their way."

 **Jasper: "(Shivers)** Are you going to be alright, Copper?"

 **Copper: "** What me? **(Coughs)** Y-yeah! I'm going to fine, sis. **(Smiles)"**

 **Jasper: "** You're bleeding quite a bit."

 **Copper: "** It's just a little blood. **(Coughs)** No need to w-worry. **(Pants)** Here. You two, come closer. **(Holds Jasper and Neon tightly)** I need you to promise me that….. **(Winces from pain)** y-you'll get stronger, and that you'll **(Pants)** t-take care of each other. Don't let dad **(COUGHS)** don't let him tell you what to do. Live your life, not his. Do you understand?"

 **Neon: "** Why are you saying this? Are you going to be alright?"

 **Copper: "**...Promise me."

 **Neon: "** But-"

 **Copper: "** Promise me!"

 **Neon: "(Folds back ears)** Y-yes. I promise."

 **Jasper: "** I promise too. **(Nuzzles Copper)** Just try to hold on, please?"

 **Copper: "(Pants)** I will. I'm sure dad and mom are close."

It would not be until the wee early morning hours, when the search party had finally found the three siblings; Sparks and his group were the first to spot the trio, and had cleared a path to reach them. The glaceon inspected the three and shook his head; Neon and Jasper were going to be fine within a few days time, but Copper, having lost too much blood from his injuries, had passed away during the night. Sparks, with a weary face as he held the two sleeping youngsters in his arms; ordered Copper's body to be brought back, and cleaned before being buried.

Bolt and Grace had been informed of their son's death, and how their other two children had been found with him; although Grace was upset to hear that her first born had not survived the rock slide, she was grateful that he had managed to save his brother and sister. Bolt on the other hand was furious; his first born, his heir, and strongest child had died; he demanded that the ones responsible be punished severely, and have their parents stripped of any rank they had obtained in the kinship.

 **Bolt: "** This is all your fault!"

 **Grace: "** Dear please. It's not his fault."

 **Bolt: "** Because he was too weak to fight on his own, my son is now dead!"

 **Grace: "** Stop it! He was our son, and it's not Neon's fault!"

 **Bolt: "(Looks at Neon)** You are responsible for killing your brother, and getting your sister hurt. You are a coward, Neon. Yeller down to your core! You have disgraced your family, boy! The only sad thing about this, is that you ended up living; Copper is gone, and now I have no one to take my position. You are to blame for this, and you shall live with this shame until you die; how horrible it must be to have your brother take your place."

Was he truly to blame for all the things that went wrong that day? Did he cause his brother's death by being too weak? What if he had just let Duke have his fun, and not tried to fight back? Would Copper still be alive? So many questions flew around young Neon's head, and yet he still could not find the right answers for any of them. Maybe everyone would be better off without him, no need in worrying about someone who was not there; even if he were to leave, the only one's who would care would be his mother, Jasper, and Eclipse.

Neon had not even been invited to attend his brother's funeral; instead, the young male went off on his own, needing some time to clear his head, and to seek comfort from one who was able to understand him.

 **Ruddy: "** Hmmm, I wonder where they could b- **(Sees Neon)** Neon! **(Runs to greet Neon)** It's been so long, how have you **(Sees tear)** …..Neon? Is something wrong? Where's Jasper?"

 **Neon: "** She couldn't come. Our brother's funeral was today."

 **Ruddy: "** F-funeral!? What happened!? Why aren't you over there?"

 **Neon: "(Sobs)** Dad said I couldn't **(Sniffs)** because it's my fault."

 **Ruddy: "** You're fault? Why would he say that?"

 **Neon: "(Cries)** Because it is!"

Ruddy was shocked by what she was hearing, just what had happened while she was away? Not knowing what else to do, the latias wrapped her arms around the young eevee, and held him close; for the next couple of years, Neon would continuously keep at a distance from the cove, only to return when nightfall had come. The young eevee knew that his time in the cove was coming to an end; there was only three seasons left before he and his sister would be allowed to evolve, and he was more then ready to leave with Ruddy when she came to get him. There was just one problem that kept Neon from going through with this plan; he had made a promise to Copper to become stronger, and to protect Jasper. How could he bring himself to break that promise he made to his dead brother?


	6. A Night to Remember

**Ch.6**

The seasons changed over and over again, bringing in new life as it ended the old to start anew; on this particular day, Neon and Ruddy are of course resting in the grass while watching the clouds pass by. Jasper had injured herself the other day during a dare with Ruddy, and was unfortunately unable to join her brother and friend on this windy day; this wasn't exactly disheartening, especially for a rather devious latias like Ruddy. Don't be so quick to judge her so soon folks, Ruddy is basically becoming a teenager just like Jasper and Neon, so wanting to spend more time with the one you like often takes priority; the problem with having a crush on someone, is that they will not always be aware of your feelings. Granted, Ruddy had been trying her best to catch his attention for the past couple of weeks, but because Neon was so shy, he tried to avoid any kind of romantic situations; at this point in the game, Ruddy couldn't help but feel that maybe it was best to call it quits.

 **Neon: "** Ruddy?"

 **Ruddy: "** Huh!? Yes?"

 **Neon: "** What's it like being….a girl?"

 **Ruddy: "** Ah…..what?"

 **Neon: "** What's it feel like?"

 **Ruddy: "(Scratches head)** It's like…...uh it's like…...honestly, I wouldn't really know how to describe it to you."

 **Neon: "** But aren't you a girl?"

 **Ruddy: "** Yeah but….the only thing that differs is our bodies. I don't think that being a girl is solely based upon how one acts; everyone is different, there really is no right way to portray your gender. Why do you ask?"

 **Neon: "** Well I…..I….."

 **Ruddy: "** Is this about the time I caught you playing around with the red berries?"

 **Neon: "** No! That was just…..I fell into a pile of them!"

 **Ruddy: "** I could have sworn you were looking at yourself."

 **Neon: "** I was just trying to clean it off!"

 **Ruddy: "**...Neon, I know you weren't going to clean it off; to be honest, it wouldn't be the first time I've seen you do that."

 **Neon: "** You saw me!"

 **Ruddy: "** Yup. More than once."

 **Neon: "** How many times!?"

 **Ruddy: "** Uh…...quite a few."

A few seasons prior, Ruddy had decided to go exploring on her own, hoping to find more unique spots within Elemental Cove; on this particular day she had stumbled upon something rather….'interesting'. Ruddy had come across a grove that held several types of berries, each one smelling exquisitely sweet, teasing her nose and tongue with each whiff that curled it's essence around her; how could she resist such an invitation to partake in one of nature's lushful bounties? It took all but a second for Ruddy to dash off towards the grove, latching on to some of the branches as she took handfuls of tasty berries; each one was unique, varying in smell, taste, and texture. After several minutes of indulging herself in an endless cluster of berries, Ruddy began to feel slightly drunk, and a bit too full to walk; the young latias lied down under one of the trees, trying to sleep off the effects of all the berries. Surely enough, Ruddy fell into a deep, relaxing, and slightly sticky slumber; two hours had passed as the young female slept away, unfortunately, her comfortable nap had been interrupted by someone giggling.

Ruddy's ears perked up by the odd sounds; she rubbed her eyes, scratched her stomach, and stretched out her arms before getting up to look around. What she found was far more shocking than a wide variety of delicious berries; painting his face with mush that he had made with several red berries, was her friend Neon. Ruddy tilted her head with curiosity by what her friend was doing, and began to watch him with fascination; what made the latias all the more fascinated by Neon's odd display, was that he was enjoying himself. For the first time in a long time, Neon was smiling on his own, laughing full heartedly, and strutting with pride; Ruddy's eyes widened at this, he had never acted this way before. As the young eevee looked at himself in a small pond; he turned his head side to side, pranced around with poise and grace, picking up his tail with pride, and giggling with each look he gave himself.

 **Ruddy: "(** Okay? Neon is prancing around with red berries on his face…...Why? **(Looks closer)** Am I missing something here? Why in the world is he acting like that? I wonder if I should….) **(Walks slowly to Neon)** "

Now normally one would try to hide so as to avoid any kind of confrontation; however, Ruddy's curiosity got the better of her, and she just couldn't resist the urge to ask the young eevee what he was doing.

 **Ruddy: "** Um Neon?"

 **Neon: "(Jumps up)** Ruddy!?"

 **Ruddy: "** Are you playing some kind of game?"

 **Neon: "** No I….I-I just fell into some berries."

 **Ruddy: "** You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

 **Neon: "(Blushes and looks away)** I…..You won't tell anyone, will you?"

 **Ruddy: "...** I…...No. I won't tell anyone. But can you at least tell me what you were doing?"

 **Neon: "(Folds back ears)** I can't really…...I'm sorry Ruddy."

 **Ruddy: "(Sighs)** Okay. You don't have to tell me, but…..can I play too?"

 **Neon: "** What!?"

 **Ruddy: "** I want to play! Is there anymore red berries, or do we need to get some?"

Since that day not so long ago, the image of Neon dancing around with red berries covering his face, has always been on Ruddy's mind; she had never brought it up once since then, but now that she was a bit older, she began to wonder about Neon's strange behavior.

 **(Present day)**

 **Ruddy: "** I've never pushed the subject before, but now I think it's time you told me what you were doing that day."

 **Neon: "** Ruddy, I…..I don't think-"

 **Ruddy: "** Neon please? It may be hard for you to say, but I think if you just let it out for someone to hear, it might make you feel better."

 **Neon: "** No it won't! Besides I don't….."

 **Ruddy: "** You don't what?"

 **Neon: "** I'm afraid."

 **Ruddy: "** Why? What makes you so scared to say it?"

How could he tell her? This wasn't a normal thing to talk about, especially to someone you like; there was no telling what would happen if he had told her the truth. The thought of rejection was bad enough, but to actually hear it could very well send him to an early grave; looking into her golden orbs as she awaited patiently for his answer, Neon gulped hard, and looked away.

 **Neon: "** I'm afraid of losing you."

 **Ruddy: "(Blushes)...** W-wha-... **(Gulps and breaths out)** I-I won't be mad with you. Whatever it is…...you can trust me with it. Nothing will change between us, I swear to you, cross my heart Neon."

 **Neon: "**... **(Tears up)** I…. **(Swallows hard)** I don't feel like….like I'm in the right body."

 **Ruddy: "** You don't….what do you mean, Neon?"

 **Neon: "** I don't….I don't feel like I'm…...suppose to be a boy."

 **Ruddy: "** O-okay? How long have you felt this way?"

 **Neon: "** I've…..I've always felt this way. I thought something was wrong with me, so I never told anyone. I wanted to tell Jasper, but I couldn't….. **(Sniffs)** Oh Ruddy, I'm so sorry. **(Sobs)"**

Ruddy looked at the young eevee as he cried like a hurt child; although a bit shocked by what he had told her, it was not disgust nor resentment that she felt, but rather sympathy for this poor soul. Walking closer to the small figure that trembled with sadness and fear, Ruddy cupped Neon's face, and looked deeply into his dark irises; wiping his tears away, the young latias held the eevee close, and kissed his forehead. Neon's ears perked up by his friend's sudden reaction; she wasn't mad or upset, instead she was…...affectionate. Ruddy continued placing gently kisses on his face and neck, even taking her time to nuzzle his soft hair that tickled her nose; Neon felt his temperature rise as Ruddy pulled him down to the grass.

 **Neon: "(Shutters)** R-Ruddy? W-wait!"

 **Ruddy: "(Nuzzles Neon's neck)** Hm? Is this not alright?"

 **Neon: "** N-no….It's not that."

 **Ruddy: "(Kisses lips)** Are you not ready?"

 **Neon: "** You don't think I'm weird? Are you really okay with me being this way?"

 **Ruddy: "(Smiles and pushes foreheads together)** You're still Neon to me silly. If this is what makes you happy, then I'm fine with it."

 **Neon: "** E-even if I want to be….a-a girl?"

 **Ruddy: "(Chuckles)** If you don't believe me, I could just go and get some red berries."

 **Neon: "** Ruddy!"

 **Ruddy: "(Smiles)** I'm serious."

 **Neon: "** You're terrible."

 **Ruddy: "(Grins)** Not yet I'm not. **(Pins Neon)** You are not going back to the cove tonight."

 **Neon: "(Gulps and blushes)** You want to….."

 **Ruddy: "** I'd say it's pretty obvious as to what I want to do."

 **Neon: "** But are you sure? I'm not exactly…...a perfect choice for a mate."

 **Ruddy: "(Nuzzles cheek)** I think you're wrong."

 **Neon: "** Why me though? You could have someone stronger, why choose me?"

 **Ruddy: "** Because I don't want anyone else to have you."

 **Neon: "** What!?"

 **Ruddy: "(Sighs and shakes head)** I love you knucklehead! If I were to mate with anyone first, it would be you. Now then **(Kisses lips)** are you going to let me love you, or are you going to have me wait till you're ready? **(Smiles)"**

 **Neon: "(Gulps)** I….I wouldn't know what to do."

 **Ruddy: "** Oh? Is that all?"

 **Neon: "** Is that all!? How am I to do anything if I don't know how to start?"

 **Ruddy: "** Let me lead."

 **Neon: "(Ears perk up)** Huh?"

 **Ruddy: "** I said let me lead. You don't have to know anything, I'll show you what to do you, and then next time you can have a try."

 **Neon: "** You know what to do?"

 **Ruddy: "** I've spied on the adults a few times. After a while I got bored; no point in watching if you can't try it yourself."

 **Neon: "**...Ruddy, you are the weirdest pokemon I know."

 **Ruddy: "(Smirks)** Guilty! So, want to continue?"

 **Neon: "...(Breaths out)** Alright. But if I don't like it, can we stop?"

 **Ruddy: "** Of course. No need to push yourself if you don't want to."

The night was long for the two young teens as they became one; not one of them were as skilled as the adults, but eventually they figured it out. Clumsy as they were to start, the night was not a complete loss for the two; however, morning began to rear it's head with bright, warm rays, signalling that it was time for the mated pair to head home. Neon quickly made his way back to the cove, quietly sneaking into the cave, only to be greeted by Jasper; the two siblings looked at each other, unable to form any words.

 **Jasper: "** Where were you?"

 **Neon: "** Ah…...nowhere."

 **Jasper: "** Hm? **(Sniffs Neon and smirks)** You dirty devil."

 **Neon: "(Blushes)** Wait I can explain! I was-"

 **Jasper: "(Stick tail up to Neon's nose)** Calm down. I wasn't a saint either last night."

 **Neon: "** Sis! What if you-"

 **Jasper: "** I'm fine. Unlike you, I was careful."

 **Neon: "** But how!?"

 **Jasper: "** If you paid attention in class more, you'd know that there are a few berries that help with contraception."

 **Neon: "** Oh….right."

 **Jasper: "** Now, we better get back inside before mom and dad wake up."

 **Neon: "** Won't they smell us? What if they find out?"

 **Jasper: "(Ponders)** You're right. Let's go wash off first; it'd be really bad if they found out."

Never did he think that Jasper had her own relationship going on behind his back, but it sort of made him happy that she had found someone special like he had; the only question that crossed his mind about the whole thing, was who was this mysterious male?"

 **Neon: "** Um sis?"

 **Jasper: "** You don't need to know who he is."

 **Neon: "** What!? But that's not fair!"

 **Jasper: "(Sighs)** I'll tell you later, okay? Now help me wash my tail."

 **Neon: "** Fine, but you need to get my back afterwards."

 **Jasper: "** Soooo, how was Ruddy?"

 **Neon: "(Blushes)** That's not funny, Jasper!"

 **Jasper: "(Grins)** I'm not saying it was. You can't blame me for being curious."

 **Neon: "** Until you tell me who your mate is, I'm not telling you a single thing."

 **Jasper: "** Whatever, mr. grumpy onxy. I'm actually kind of surprise she finally did it with you."

 **Neon: "** What!? What do you mean by that!?"

 **Jasper: "** I bet her a hundred clams that she wouldn't be able to confess to you. Looks like I owe her."

 **Neon: "** You two were betting!?"

 **Jasper: "** Kind of, but I figured that she'd never do it. You are too shy, so I figured that it would take you a thousand years to get the hint, but I guess I was wrong. Lucky for you she did, huh bro?"

 **Neon: "(Grumbles)** Jasper."

As the two siblings cleaned off last night's dirty little secret, Jasper told Neon all about her liaison with a growlith named, 'Fang'. They had known each other for quite a few seasons, but had finally got the opportunity to sneak away from their parents; Jasper had wanted to be Fang's mate for sometime, but had run into a problem when Fang's father, 'Inferno', had found out about his son's less than acceptable relationship. Last night, Fang had decided to leave his clan to fend for himself, and had wanted to show Jasper his new den; needless to say, the two had made it their own till dawn had come to take it's place in the sky. What the two siblings had done was considered a great taboo among their kind; the punishment if either one were caught in the act, was banishment from the cove, a heavy price that neither one were ready to pay.


	7. Mistake

**Ch.7**

 **Bolt: "** Neon! Jasper!"

 **Grace: "** Dear, I don't know if this is the best thing for us to do-"

 **Bolt: "** We have no other choice! Tomorrow night is 'Ripen', and I have no other heir to take my place."

 **Jasper: "** Is something wrong, dad?"

 **Bolt: "** Where is Neon?"

 **Neon: "(Quickly sits beside Jasper)** I'm right here!"

 **Bolt: "** You two are going to be taking part in this years ripen tomorrow, and as part of tradition; I will be choosing my heir to take my position, and to continue my duties as one of the main leaders."

It was hard to believe that their time had finally come, that they would no longer be sporting their brown coats anymore, that their time as children was only a day away from being done; no longer would Jasper and Neon be eevee, but would now take place in 'Ripen'. The two had waited patiently for this moment to come, for it would mark their passage into adulthood; once they had chosen their types, they were able to leave home and live on their own. What seemed so simple at the time for the two young siblings, had unfortunately come to this very moment; for what the two had not considered during the time they had made this decision, was that their brother Copper would no longer be around, and that their father was not so willing to just give up his position to just anybody, especially if they were not his offspring.

 **Bolt: "** I have come to the conclusion that it will be Neon who will take my place. Once ripen is done, you will begin training with me, son; after your training is complete, I will step down as ruler, an announce you as my heir."

 **Neon: "** Y-you want me to be…...but I thought-"

 **Bolt: "** Be proud boy. This is not something that one should waste, and considering the way you are, I'd say that this is more than just an improvement."

 **Jasper: "...** Um dad? Don't you think that maybe this isn't the best decision to make?"

 **Bolt: "** Jasper! I am the leader, and I am the one who chooses my heir!"

 **Jasper: "** Dad, maybe he doesn't want to do that! Did you ever think that!?"

 **Bolt: "** Oh? And I suppose you would make the better choice?"

 **Jasper: "** I never said-"

 **Bolt: "** Let me make this clear to you, Jasper. No female has ever been heir in this family, and it will stay that way till the end of time. You are not worthy of taking my place, is that clear?"

 **Jasper: "(Grits teeth)...** Stubborn old man."

 **Bolt: "** What did you just say!?"

 **Jasper: "** STUBBORN OLD MAN! **(Runs off)"**

 **Bolt: "** Jasper! Come back here now!"

Neon didn't bother waiting for his father to say anything to him; instead, the young eevee dashed out to follow his sister, knowing that she was hurting far more than he was. It was true that Neon had never wanted to be heir to his father's position, but that was not the case for poor Jasper; when they were younger, Jasper had always dreamed of becoming one of the great leaders of Elemental Cove. For many seasons, Jasper had trained and studied her way into achieving this goal of hers, putting all of her effort into everything she did; however, due to Bolt's constant lack of encouragement or approval, Jasper often felt as though she were always lacking.

 **Neon: "** Jasper? **(looks around)** Jasper? Where are you?"

 **Jasper: "** Go away, Neon."

 **Neon: "** Sis! Why did you run off?"

 **Jasper: "** Why…...why does he think that I'm no good?"

 **Neon: "**...You know how dad is. Copper was the only one that could make him proud; you and I…..I hate to say it, but we will always be last place in his eyes. To be honest sis, I don't even want to be dad's heir; if anything, I want to leave this place after ripen is over."

 **Jasper: "** What? You can't just leave, what about dad's position?"

 **Neon: "** I don't want it, Jasper. Think about it; if I'm gone, dad will have no other choice but to make you his heir."

 **Jasper: "** Dad wants a male heir, Neon. I can't give him that."

 **Neon: "...** Don't worry sis, I'm sure we'll think of something."

 **Jasper: "** What are you going to do?"

 **Neon: "** I'm…..well…"

 **Jasper: "** Neon? What are you going to do? The moment dad announces you as his heir, you will be forced to train, and it's not easy compared to what we learned in school."

 **Neon: "** I could just refuse."

 **Jasper: "** Are you sure about that? Can you really stand up to dad on your own?"

 **Neon: "** I…...Oh boy."

 **Jasper: "(Sighs)** There's no easy way out of this, Neon."

 **Neon: "...** At least not in a traditional sense."

 **Jasper: "** Huh?"

 **Neon: "** You remember what dad told Copper that night they argued, right?"

 **Jasper: "** Well yeah, dad was yelling so loud that…..You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

 **Neon: "(Smiles)** What do you think?"

 **Jasper: "**...Sometimes I wonder how smart you really are, bro."

The plan was perfect, all that was left to do now was wait patiently for the next 24 hours to pass; seemed easy enough, or so the two had thought. Bolt's word may have been law to some extent; however, even he could not dictate everything in his children's lives, and that included evolving. Jasper and Neon may not have been able to defy their father to his face, but in front of the entire clan it was an entirely different story; that would be the only opportunity that they would have to put their foots down, and disobey their father's direct order.

 **(Night of Ripen)**

 **Neon: "(Whispers)** Sis?"

 **Jasper: "** Hm? What is it?"

 **Neon: "** I'm a bit nervous."

 **Jasper: "** Just take a deep breath, bro. This nightmare will be over soon, and then we can start living our lives the way we want."

 **Neon: "(** I hope you're right. For some reason I can't shake this feeling that maybe we shouldn't be doing this. That can't be, right? I mean I am the one who said we should do this, but…...I don't really feel right about this.)"

 **Sire: "** Jasper; you may step forward."

 **Jasper: "** Yes sir."

 **Fluorescent: "** You must choose your next stage wisely, Jasper. Once this decision is made, it cannot be undone; do you understand that, Jasper?"

 **Jasper: "** I do, and I am ready."

 **Siren: "** Already?"

 **Jasper: "** Yes."

 **Siren: "** Well out with it! Which stone do you wish to choose, child?"

 **Jasper: "** I would like my brother to join me, if that is alright?"

 **Siren: "(Looks at Fluorescent)** It is not part of tradition."

 **Fluorescent: "** However, due to the circumstances, we will make an exception for you two."

 **Siren: "** Neon! Come forth, my son."

 **Fluorescent: "** Take your time, and choose-"

 **Neon: "** I already know which one I want."

 **Fluorescent: "** Oh?"

 **Jasper: "** We both choose the moon shard."

 **Siren: "**...Is that really what you 'both' want?"

 **Neon: "** Y-yes, we wish to be umbreons."

 **Siren: "(Sighs)** Very well. Take your shards, and hold them tightly."

This was it, the moment of truth for the two young eevee; Neon's throat grew dry with each step that he took towards the wall, he couldn't bail now, not when his sister was about to make this big change as well. It may have been the best way to save them both, but for whatever reason, this course of action was seeming more and more drastic as the moment of truth approached; no matter how one looked at it, this was a path that was completely permanent. All the while Neon kept thinking to himself, 'Why the hell did the clan have this horrible tradition? Who cares when someone evolves, or what type they choose? This was an individual's choice, not an entire group's!' God why was this happening? Oh if only he could fly, fly far away from this place, away from everyone, including the cove. Clutching the shard in his palms that sweated profusely with each second that came to pass; Neon was ready to faint, and yet he remained strong for his sister's sake. He got them both into this mess, and now he was going to see it through regardless of the consequences; looking at Jasper one last time, Neon held his sister's hand gently, closed his eyes as tight as he could, and squeezed his shard with all his might.

 **Ruddy: "(** I wonder what's taking so long. It shouldn't have taken more than a few seconds, right? I mean it's not like he's going to stay here. Tonight is the night we leave together, he wouldn't just be late for something this important...…..) **(Sighs) (** Maybe I'm just overthinking this. It's not like Neon would keep me waiting…..at least I don't think he would.)"

 **(Hears leaves rustling)**

 **Ruddy: "(Ears perk up)** Ah! **(Turns around)** Who's there!?"

 **Neon: "(Steps out slowly)** I-it's me Ruddy."

 **Ruddy: "** Neon? Wha- what happened to you?"

 **Neon: "(Tears up)** R-Ruddy…. **(Sniffles)** I think I've made a mistake…."

 **Ruddy: "(Holds Neon)** There now, easy love. Ssssh, it's alright **(Strokes head).** I'm here, just let it all out now. **(Cradles Neon)** You're going to be fine hun. Sssssh."

Neon held on tightly to Ruddy with all his might; what had he done to himself? There was already enough conflict going on with how he felt about his body; he had felt out of place before the evolution, and yet now he was even more lost than before. To hell with everything, this was not his body anymore; it might as well have been a shell that hid the real him, covering who he really was on the inside. The skin that covered him with odd markings, the rabbit like ears atop his head, the slick, pitch black fur that now covered his once soft, brown coat, the crimson red that filled his dark eyes; who was he now then but an image of his brother. The young male was no longer himself any more; whatever had made Neon an individual was now gone forever, thus shattering his fragile heart to pieces.

 **Ruddy: "(Cups Neon's face)** Breath love. Slow breaths now."

 **Neon: "(Sniffles)** R-Ruddy-"

 **Ruddy: "** Calm yourself first; we can talk after, just take a few breaths and relax."

 **Neon: "(Breaths slowly)** I-I'm sorry."

 **Ruddy: "** Hun no, don't apologizes. You didn't do anything wrong."

 **Neon: "** But… **(Stretches out arms)** Look at what I've become. This wasn't what I wanted! This wasn't what I wanted at all! **(Sobs)"**

 **Ruddy: "(Wipes tears)** Why did you do this if you didn't want to?"

 **Neon: "(Sniffs)...** M-my father…...He told me and Jasper that…. **(Sighs)** that he has picked me to take his place. I thought that maybe, if we did this, that he would change his mind; e-everything was going so well, but then…"

 **Ruddy: "** What love? What happened?"

 **Neon: "** Oh Ruddy…...I messed up. I just felt so unsure, so sick about what I was doing. To actually do something like this was too much, but I couldn't let Jasper do it alone, not after I suggested it. I'm such a fool."

 **Ruddy: "**...It's not all that bad. I mean it's just…..what's on the outside. You're still you, just a little different."

 **Neon: "** Ruddy…..I feel wrong. I don't like this at all! I just want…. **(Looks at hands)** I HATE MYSELF! **(Pulls hair, scratches face)** "

 **Ruddy: "(Grabs Neon)** Easy! What are you doing! **(Pins Neon down)** Neon! Stop it! That's enough! Hurting yourself won't solve anything!"

 **Neon: "** I don't want to live like this anymore! I just want this to end! Why should I have to suffer!? WHY!? Why go on living this lie!?"

 **Ruddy: "** NEON!"

The young male held his tongue as the latias glared at him with a cold stare; he could see that she was fighting back the urge to cry, and to not beat some sense into him. After a few moments went by, Ruddy's gaze softened; this person was someone who she loved very much, and it pained her to see him unhappy with his life. How could she make him see that life was worth living? What could she do to bring back that spark he once had? Sad as it was to admit it, she had no idea of how to fix him; all that came to mind as she stared at him with her gold orbs, was to hold him and to never let him go. He was still Neon in her eyes; the sweet smell that filled her nose from his black fur, the soft skin that tickled her fingertips, and the warm body heat that he gave off.

Ruddy nuzzled his neck and gave small butterfly kisses, covering his face till she was sure that not one part of him was untouched by her; life was hard, but he didn't have to go through it alone, not when he had her with him. Things in the cove were so different compared to what the rest of the world was like; the rules out yonder were not the same, if anything there really were no rules that dictated how a pokemon lived. To an extent, family groups had to have some order to keep their structure from falling apart; however, in some groups, offspring would often venture out on their own to start their own families. Ruddy's family, being a flock that circled the globe constantly; would travel as one group throughout the year, but would scatter to other parts of the world where there were other flocks. Unlike Neon's kinship, Ruddy's flock did not always stay together; it wasn't bad that they did this, it was merely a way that kept them from interbreeding with siblings, and helped to keep the lines healthy for future generations.

 **Ruddy: "** Let me take you away from here. I hate coming back every season to this depressing look you have; the timing is perfect, but that's only if you want to come along."

 **Neon: "** Ruddy…..I want to go with, but…...how can I?"

 **Ruddy: "** I'll carry you. It won't be a problem-"

 **Neon: "** That's not it."

 **Ruddy: "** Then what do you mean?"

 **Neon: "** I can't live like this. I don't want to look at myself everyday for the rest of my life as this. It's all a horrible reminder of what I've done, what could have been, and what I'm not."

 **Ruddy: "(Ponders)...** I may…..I think I know how to fix you."

 **Neon: "** How? What I did you can't fix. It's permanent."

 **Ruddy: "** Not necessarily. There is a place I know of, it may have something that can help you. I just need you to stay strong for now, and wait for me to come back. Can you do that?"

 **Neon: "** I….I don't know."

 **Ruddy: "(Cups face)** Neon, promise me."

 **Neon: "...** O-okay. I'll wait for you."

 **Ruddy: "** Good. **(Kisses Neon)** I'll be back as soon as I can."

Not wasting another minute, Ruddy kicked off the ground and dashed off into the sky; she needed to hurry, there was no telling how long Neon would stay sane. The young latias knew that her and Neon could not be happy if he could not even look at himself anymore; what she needed was considered only a legend, but it was the only thing that held any hope for the one she loved. Neon, feeling lonely once again as Ruddy took off into the unknown, just looked at the night sky that flickered with millions of wonderful stars; did she really have the answer that he had been searching for this whole time? Or was it just another pipe dream that would eventually disappear like all fabrications of the mind?


	8. Great Stone

**Ch.8**

Several months had gone by without any word from Ruddy; since the moment she had left him, Neon would wait patiently in the same spot where Ruddy had set flight, never moving for many long hours. It did not matter to him how long she would be gone, anything was better than being at home; Bolt had made things all the more unwelcoming once Neon and Jasper had become umbreons. To him this was an act of rebellion set on by what had happened the night before; in a fit of rage Bolt lashed out at the two siblings, giving them matching scar upon their faces. Not willing to stay after suffering such abuse, Jasper and Neon left their parents home; although Jasper wanted to stay together until Ruddy came back, Neon felt it best for her to stay with Fang on her own and to find shelter elsewhere.

 **Neon: "(** Where could you be? I'm so lonely without. **(Grabs chest)** It hurts so much.)"

 **Jasper: "** Neon, this needs to stop."

 **Neon: "(Folds ears back)** I don't expect you to understand."

 **Jasper: "** How could you say that!? We've been together since birth! Why are you acting this way!?"

 **Neon: "** Look at us Jasper! We can't even go home because of dad! Ruddy hasn't come back yet, and I don't know if she'll ever come back! Do you know how I feel right now!? Do you know how I feel all the time, Jasper!? I feel awful! I'm so helpless compared to you! And what's worse is that nothing can fix me!"

 **Jasper: "** We don't have to stay away from the cove! I want to go back, and I want you to go with me!"

 **Neon: "** I don't want to go back!"

 **Jasper: "** Why the hell not!?"

 **Neon: "**...I've w-wanted to leave for some time now."

 **Jasper: "(Ears perk up)** You…...you want to leave the cove? Why?"

 **Neon: "(Folds ears)** I want to see the world, sis. To go to places that no one has ever seen, and…...more than anything I want to be with Ruddy."

 **Jasper: "(Sighs)...** Neon? Why did you never tell me?"

 **Neon: "** What?"

 **Jasper: "** Bro, I want you to be happy. I know things are different for you; especially since…..well…...lets just say that I know that you're...different."

 **Neon: "** Differ-... **(Blushes)** Oh…..You know?"

 **Jasper: "** It was kind of obvious. I confronted Ruddy about it awhile back. She wouldn't tell me...at first ( **Snickers)**.

 **Neon: "** What did she tell you!?"

 **Jasper: "** Nothing much. I have always thought that you and I were different from everyone else, though I will admit I never figured this kind of thing from you."

 **Neon: "** So you know that I...don't like being...this way?"

 **Jasper: "** Yes. Although I am surprised that Ruddy still wants to be with you. She really is okay with you being like this?"

 **Neon: "** Are you?"

 **Jasper: "** Of course I am. You're my brother and I love you, if this is what makes you happy then I'm fine with it. I just want to make sure that Ruddy isn't going to hurt you. I know we've grown up together, but for all we know she may lose interest later on down the road. I will not always be with you to help get you through every bad thing that happens, but I can still be worried about who is playing around with your heart."

 **Neon: "** Ruddy isn't playing around with my heart! She loves me as I am, and has even been with me. Ruddy loves me, I know she does."

 **Jasper: "(Sighs)** She hasn't come back though, Neon. She left rather early compared to her previous visits."

 **Neon: "** She said that she was going to bring back something, something that would help fix me."

 **Jasper: "** Fix you? What do you mean 'fix' you?"

 **Neon: "** I don't know? But she promised to be back as soon as she could."

 **Jasper: "...** How long ago was that?"

 **Neon: "** It...It's been awhile."

 **Jasper: "** Ahuh, and how long would you say awhile is?"

 **Neon: "(Folds ears back)** The night we evolved."

 **Jasper: "** That long ago!? Her flock just passed through here two weeks ago! She still hasn't come back!?"

 **Neon: "** She will! I'm sure she will!"

What could Jasper say that wouldn't hurt her brother more than the cold-hearted truth? If Ruddy had not been here already with her flock, then it wasn't too promising to think that she would ever return at all; had she really left Neon to pursue other interests? A part of Jasper wanted to throw a fit like an enraged gyarados; if that latias thought that breaking her brother's heart was some kind of a joke, then there was going to be hell to pay. For many months he had sat diligently in the same spot, almost never eating or drinking throughout the next several hours of the day; at one point she had even found him in the cold rain, staring intently at the sky, a mixture of tears and rain water covering his sad face. Could she really allow him to suffer further with the false hope of his love ever coming back to take him away?

 **Jasper: "** Neon?"

 **Neon: "** Yes?"

 **Jasper: "...** Let's go get something to eat. You're looking a bit too skinny these days, and I don't want you getting sick."

 **Neon: "** Um...a-alright."

If he was so bent on waiting for her to return, then she was going to make sure that he did it on a full stomach; sad as it was to see Neon wait for something that would not come, Jasper couldn't bring herself to tell her brother the truth. Some part of her wanted to believe that Ruddy would appear, and mend her brother's wounds for both of their sakes; however, if it was taking this long just for her to come back, then perhaps she had no real intentions of coming back to the cove at all.

 **Neon: "(Sits down) (** At least my stomach doesn't hurt anymore. It's been so long since I've had a full belly, it feels nice...something's missing though.) **(Groans)** Please come back. I'm losing hope."

 **Ruddy: "** Are you now?"

 **Neon: "(Jumps up)** Huh!? **(Turn around)** Ruddy!?"

 **Ruddy: "(Tackles Neon)** That's right. **(Smiles)"**

 **Neon: "(Looks at Ruddy)** You're back! **(Covers Ruddy in kisses)** I've missed you so much! **(Sobs)** What happened to you!?"

 **Ruddy: "(Winces)** Careful, hun. It's still hurts."

Ruddy was covered in several cuts and bruises, blood and dirt staining her lovely skin and hair; she was a mess from what Neon could see, and it looked as though she had not gotten a decent sleep in a long time. Not wanting her to suffer being in filth after such an adventure, Neon took Ruddy to a nearby pond to wash off the dreaded muk; he tentatively washed every part of her, massaging her aching muscles, washing out her wounds that stung and burned red, even her beautiful silver hair was in need of several rinsings. Ruddy didn't seem to mind as Neon continued to scrub her down; it felt great to relax after all the hell she had been through, and it was even better to see her mate after almost a year of traveling.

 **Neon: "** Does it hurt?"

 **Ruddy: "(Laugh)** Only a little, but I'm fine. **(Kisses Neon's forehead)** How have you been, love?"

 **Neon: "** Lonely."

 **Ruddy: "(Nuzzles cheek)** Aww, did I make you feel lonely? I'm sorry for being away for so long. **(Sees scar)** What happened there? How did you get that?"

 **Neon: (Looks away)** D-dad."

 **Ruddy: "(Ears perk up)** Oh? For what?"

 **Neon: "** Being this way?"

 **Ruddy: "**...He better not touch you again. If he does he better start digging his grave."

 **Neon: "(Holds Ruddy)** You don't need to hurt him. He's not worth it."

 **Ruddy: "** No one harms my mate and lives."

 **Neon: "(Chuckles)** Mate huh?"

 **Ruddy: "(Dunks Neon into the pond)** Yes! My mate! **(Folds arms and smiles)** You got a problem with that?"

 **Neon: "(Spits out water)** Ruddy! Now I'm all wet!"

 **Ruddy: "(Grins)** Good. Then this will make it a lot easier."

 **Neon: "** Easier?"

Ruddy had missed Neon the whole time she was gone, and never once stopped thinking about him; now that she had him in her sights, she was not going to waste anymore time in just talking to her beloved mate. Still sore from the rough journey she had taken to get back to the cove, Ruddy started with gentle kisses and soft strokes to Neon's sides; once she had overtaken his neck, Neon complied and let his mate do as she pleased. It had been so long since they had touched this way, and it was greatly needed for the two lovers; the empty feeling that Neon had within his heart had finally been filled, making him cry for joy as Ruddy tenderly loved him back as she had done so many times before. A surge of passion had burned brightly within the latias, relentless in the pursuit to fulfill a great hunger that the young female could not curve no matter how hard she tried; tired as she was, Ruddy had managed to be aggressive in her love making, causing Neon to be a bit surprised when his mate suddenly bit down hard on his shoulder.

 **Neon: "** Ow! Ruddy be gentle!"

 **Ruddy: "(Kisses bite mark)** Sorry. It's just been so long."

 **Neon: "(Whimpers)** Still. I already have a scar, no need to give me another."

 **Ruddy: "(Smirks)** These are love bites dear. My marks will eventually fade from this beautiful skin of yours."

 **Neon: "...** Can we take a break?"

 **Ruddy: "(Pulls Neon close)** Of course. Oh! I almost forgot."

Rustling around her dirty clothes, Ruddy pulled out a worn sack with a piece of string wrapped around the top; as she undid the knot, Neon's ears twitched with curiosity as his eyes stared intently at Ruddy fiddling with the odd looking pouch. As soon as Ruddy removed the string and opened the top, a bright red light shined vibrantly from it's depths; Neon's eyes widened when he saw the unusual ray of crimson emanate from Ruddy's pouch. The young female reached inside the sack for the red item that rested below; Ruddy turned around with a smile, and held out a ruby stone that held two little blue lights that danced around in a circular motion. Neon gazed upon the lovely gem with fascination and awe; his fingertips barely grazed the surface, but already he could feel the warm heat coming from it, just what kind of stone was this?

 **Neon: "** What is that Ruddy?"

 **Ruddy: "** It is a Wielka stone."

 **Neon:** "Wielka stone? I've never heard of such a stone. What does it do?"

 **Ruddy: "** Whatever you wish it to do."

 **Neon: "**...You mean..."

 **Ruddy: "** You wanted a second chance, well **(Take Neon's hand and gives stone)** here it is."

 **Neon: "(Looks at stone)** Um...Ruddy?"

 **Ruddy: "** Hm? Is something wrong?"

 **Neon: "** I...I'm afraid."

 **Ruddy: "** Afraid? Why?"

 **Neon: "** What if...will you... **(Folds back ears)** Oh Ruddy, I'm so sorry."

 **Ruddy: "(Lifts chin and kisses Neon)** Hun, whatever you decide to do I will be happy with. I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if I was just going to leave you once all was said and done. I want to be with you no matter what form you take; boy or girl, it does not matter to me dear heart, I will love you always."

 **Neon: "(Tears up)** You won't think I'm weird?"

 **Ruddy: "(Smiles)** No, not never. I swear to you with all my heart."

With no more doubt in his heart Neon held the stone tightly to himself, and closed his eyes; his body grew warm as the ruby color engulfed every inch of him, followed by two blue orbs that circled around Neon's core. The young umbreon fell to his knees as the color began to fade from his body; a light breeze tickled the back of Neon's spine causing him to shiver, but was soon followed by two warm arms wrapping around him.

 **Ruddy: "** Love? Are you cold? Can you stand up?"

 **Neon: "(Female voice)** I don't-...Is that my **(Touches throat)** Is that my voice?"

 **Ruddy: "(Smiles)** Yes it! **(Picks up Neon)** Hm...I guess your fur stayed the same, but I kind of like it. It's not everyday that you get to see a latias with black and gold markings."

Looking at himself in complete amazement at the incredible miracle that was no longer just a dream; Neon touched his skin that was now downy soft, his face that was now smaller with a slightly round jaw, his hair was still pitch black but was now hitting his shoulders, his chest was no longer flat, his legs and arms had now become slender, and his stomach had become completely smooth. The last thing of course was what was between Neon's legs; it was no longer there, the one thing that held as a constant reminder of what Neon was, had no longer hung below his waist. Neon was no longer a male nor an umbreon; he was now a latias, a young female as he had always thought himself to be.

 **Neon: "(Looks at hands)** I'm... **(Touches face)** Oh god... **(Touches chest)** It's...I-I'm-"

 **Ruddy: "** Beautiful."

 **Neon: "(Blushes)** I...I guess."

 **Ruddy: "(Chuckles)** You guess? **(Kisses forehead)** You are gorgeous."

 **Neon: "(Kisses Ruddy)** I love you, Ruddy."

 **Ruddy: "(BLUSHES)** Okay, now you're going to get it."

Neon and Ruddy had taken up shelter in a small den; they would rest for the next several weeks, making sure that Neon had gotten used to his body, and that he was able to fly without any issues. For now however, the two lovers lay in each others arms; it was a time to relax, to enjoy the others company, and to forget about the long harsh months that they had to endure to get to this point. They could now be together as lifelong mates; no more waiting, no more tears to shed, no more heartbreak, and no old traditions or laws that could keep them apart any longer.


	9. Final Conflict

**Ch.9**

 **Neon: "** Mmmm… **(Opens eyes)** Hm? Ruddy? What are you doing?"

 **Ruddy: "(Kisses Neon's stomach)** What does it look like I'm doing? **(Grins)"**

 **Neon: "(Grumbles)** You are never going to let me sleep again, are you?"

 **Ruddy: "** Nope! I plan to do this every morning and every night."

 **Neon: "** Didn't you have your fun last night? I figured you'd be tired by now."

 **Ruddy: "** I'm making up for all the time I missed. Besides, why not try and figure out where all your new sensitive spots are?"

 **Neon: "** I doubt that any of them have changed at all since last night."

 **Ruddy: "** But this body of yours is different. It helps to know what makes you feel good for future references."

 **Neon: "** You just want to have more sex."

 **Ruddy: "** Exactly! **(Kisses forehead)** Now just lie back while I take care of everything."

'So much for resting', Neon thought as Ruddy nipped at his body in various areas; she had not stopped the whole night since returning, and was continuing from where she had left off. Neon didn't mind at first, but was slowly starting to grow irritated as Ruddy continued to leave more marks upon his body, and keep him from falling back asleep; if only he was as strong as her, then maybe she might lighten up on him just a little bit.

 **Neon: "(Groans)** Ruddyyyyyyyyy. Can't we just cuddle? I'm so exhausted."

 **Ruddy: "** Awww, I'm sorry. **(Nuzzles Neon's head)** I'll let you sleep."

 **Neon: "(Kisses cheek)** Thank you, love."

It was hard to believe that Neon was no longer a male, and yet it didn't seem to bother Ruddy in the least; she couldn't help looking at her love, and taking the time to appreciate everything about him. Gently pulling her fingers through his soft hair, Ruddy took in every detail of Neon's appearance; she was mesmerized by how beautiful he was, and how she just couldn't get enough of him. Ruddy had always been head over heels for the young umbreon, but now she found him to be all the more adorable as he slept beside her with an innocent face. Upon further observation, the latias noted that Neon still had his natural, sweet scent; his stomach, which she found too tempting not to touch, was warm and smooth like a freshly picked peach. The young female furthered her explorations with small butterfly kisses that grazed Neon's shoulders, arms, hips, legs, hands, fingers, neck, and most importantly his lovely back.

It was beyond perfect from what Ruddy could see, like an untouched pearl or marble stone; another thing that caught her eye, was Neon's budding chest area. He was still a bit young and slightly immature, but regardless of this, Neon was still a beauty to behold; the delicate mounds that perfectly fit in Ruddy's palms, were so warm that it sent shivers up the young female's body. Unaware that Neon was watching her as she positioned herself to his side; the young female nestled her face into the crook of her mate's neck. Just like Ruddy had done moments ago, Neon began to look at his lovely mate as she slept peacefully at his side. So tall she was compared to him, wonderful silver hair that glistened in the sunlight, and a very toned body.

Ruddy had lived in the wild as any normal pokemon would have; unlike him, she had actually faced the rough daily rituals of survival. This was not something that he nor any of the others in his clan had to face; life in the cove was far easier than the actual wilderness. The young umbreon had noticed a few small, but faint scars in various places; some were still a bit fresh, most likely from her last adventure. To think that he was so upset by the one scar he had received on his face, that he hadn't taken into account of how Ruddy felt about her own.

 **Jasper : "** Ruddy! Come out here now!"

 **Ruddy : "(Ears perk up)** Huh?"

 **Neon : "** Jasper? **(Folds back ears)** Oh dear."

 **Ruddy : "** Is something wrong? Why is Jasper here?"

 **Neon : "** Ruddy, don't go outside."

 **Ruddy : "** Why?"

 **Neon: "** If my sister catches you naked with an unknown female, how do you think she will react?"

 **Ruddy: "** Um…...well you could go out there and tell her. You did plan on telling her, right?"

 **Neon: "** I…..How would I even be able to explain this to her? What is she freaks out? Or worse, what if she doesn't believe me and tries to kill me!?"

 **Ruddy: "(Sighs and gets up)** I'll go talk to her."

 **Neon: "** But Ruddy-"

 **Ruddy: "(Walks out of den)** Jasper? Is something wrong?"

 **Jasper: "(Growls)** Where the bloody hell have you been!?"

 **Ruddy: "** I was traveling. Just got back last-"

 **Jasper: "** Do you know how hurt my brother is because of you!?"

 **Ruddy: "** Very hurt from what I sa-"

 **Jasper: "** I have literally been forcing him to eat, because he's been so sick over you!"

 **Ruddy: "** Jasper, I am really sorry-"

 **Jasper: "(Cracks knuckles)** Oh you're going to be more than sorry when I'm done with you."

 **Ruddy: "** Oh please don't do what I think you're going to do."

 **Jasper: "(Tackles Ruddy)** I'll kill you for this, Ruddy!"

 **Neon: "(Runs out)** Jasper stop! **(Grabs on to Jasper)** Stop it right now!"

 **Jasper: "(Pushes Neon back)** The hell!? Stay away who ever you are! This has nothing to do with you! **(Punches Ruddy)"**

 **Ruddy: "(Flips over Jasper and pins her)** Calm down dammit! Neon was just trying to help."

 **Jasper: "** Neon? **(Looks at Neon)** What in the world?"

 **Neon: "(Groans)** Ouch... **(Rubs back of head)** Geez sis! Did you have to hit me so hard!?"

Jasper could not believe her eyes; the female that sat on her haunches while rubbing her head had just called her 'sis', and what was even weirder was that she looked identical to her. From the eyes and hair, to the markings on their ears and tail, even the scent that came from her was similar; there was only one other person in this whole world that was similar to jasper, and that of course was her brother Neon. The female umbreon's eyes widen at the realization of who this strange latias was; Jasper's face grew hot as her mind raced furiously, before she knew it her entire world began to spin uncontrollably with no means of stopping. Jasper could not believe it, her brother was no longer a male; how could such a thing be possible? Better yet, how did it happen?"

 **Jasper: "...** I-I... **(Holds head)** Ooooh I don't feel so good..."

 **Ruddy: "(Ears perk up)** Um, Jasper? Are you alright?"

 **Jasper: "(Mumbles and faints)** Aaaaaaah..."

 **Ruddy: "** Well that went well."

 **Neon: "** Oh god! **(Grabs Jasper's shoulders)** Jasper!? Jasper, wake up!"

 **Ruddy: "(Sighs) (** This is what I get for falling in love with a twin.)"

 **Neon: "(Tears up)** Oh no...She hates me. **(Fold ears back)"**

 **Ruddy: "** Love, I'm sure that's not why she fainted."

 **Neon: "** Then why?"

 **Ruddy: "** It's kind of shocking when your sibling changes so drastically within just a few hours."

 **Jasper: "(Groans)...** My head..."

 **Neon: "** Oh Jasper, are you alright!?"

 **Jasper: "(Looks up at Neon)** Wha-what happened to you?"

 **Neon: "** I...I found a way to be...I'm finally who I'm suppose to be. Isn't that great, sis?"

 **Jasper: "...** You're **(Touches Neon's face)** not a boy."

 **Neon: "** No. I'm...me."

 **Jasper: "(Breaths out and sits up)...** Are you... **(Caresses hair)** Does this feel right? **(Cups face)** Is this what makes you happy?"

 **Neon: "(Cups face)** Yes. I am beyond happy, Jasper."

 **Jasper: "(Tears up and hugs Neon)** Heh, I guess you finally got your wish. **(Nuzzles head)** You look great,br- **(Coughs)** sis."

 **Neon: "...(Smiles)** I have Ruddy to thank. Without her this wouldn't have been possible."

 **Jasper: "(Turns to Ruddy)** Um... **(Rubs back of head)** S-sorry for...you know."

 **Ruddy: "(Smiles)** S'alright! I've gone through worse."

 **Jasper: "...** I guess this means you're going to leave."

 **Neon: "** Not yet. I still need to learn how to fly first."

 **Jasper: "(Chuckles)** That sounds like fun."

 **Ruddy: "** It will be. We just have to wait and see."

 **Jasper: "** Just promise me that you'll take care of my...'sister', when you leave."

 **Ruddy: "** I plan to, and I've got the rest of my life to do so."

 **Jasper: "** Good."

 **Neon: "** What about you, sis? Are you going to stay with Fang?"

 **Jasper: "** Yes, but first I'm going back to the cove."

 **Neon: "** What!? Why!?"

 **Jasper: "** I am going to kick the hell out of dad, and take what I've worked so hard for. If he has any objections to that, he'll have to fight me till death."

 **Neon: "** Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

 **Jasper: "** Only one way to find out."

 **Neon: "(Sighs)** A warrior till the end."

Jaser had eventually gone back to Elemental Cove; she had of coursed challenged Bolt for his position, to which he could not decline in front of the other leaders when presented with the challenge. It was a bloody and rough fight for Jasper, but she had managed to come out victorious in the end; no one had dared to object to her taking the position, nor uttered any insult when she declared that Fang would be her life mate. Things were going to start changing in the cove, and Jasper was to be the one to help start it; if Neon had the dedication and courage to try and become what he desired, then so would she. Although he could not stay and see his sister make progress within the cove, Neon had wished Jasper the best of luck, and left to travel with Ruddy; it would be a year before the two would come back, and with them, a beautiful daughter they named Rose.

 **Jasper: "(Pick up niece)** Oh she's beautiful!"

 **Neon: "** Sorry it took so long, sis. We just had to make sure that the little one was able to travel first."

 **Jasper: "** I bet Ruddy's over the moon for this one."

 **Neo: "(Smiles)** Indeed she is. I never thought that we would get the chance to have offspring. You can imagine my surprise when she told me that we were expecting. "

 **Jasper: "(Nuzzles niece's head)** I can't wait to have my own. Fang has been all giddy over my pregnancy, and just won't stop with the royal treatment. He nearly fainted when I told him I'm eating for three."

 **Neon: "(Chuckles)** I did think that you would have twins...Do you think that..."

 **Jasper: "** If one of them turns out like you, I'll love them just the same."

 **Neon: "** You think they'll be like us?"

 **Jasper: "** Hopefully like you. Mom said I was quite the handful when we were growing up."

 **Neon: "** Did you ever think that we would ever have kids?

 **Jasper: "** Nope. I guess fate had other plans for us, but I don't regret what's happened."

 **Neon: "(Holds offspring)** Neither do I. I couldn't have asked for a better life than this."

 **Ruddy: "** Hun, I got food! **(Kisses cheek)** Where's my little Rosie?"

 **Neon: "(Smiles)** She's right here."

 **Ruddy: "(Picks up Rose)** Just as beautiful as your mommy."

It might have been a surprise when Ruddy gave birth to a latias that looked exactly like Neon, but surprisingly enough, there were benefits of having such a unique looking child; so many of Ruddy's flock had praised the new addition, and were excited for when she would come of breeding age. Many of them had began to want offsprings with her exotic traits, indeed they saw Rose as a rare treasure to behold; none could have been more prouder than Ruddy, who always gave credit to her beloved mate for having a hand in making their beautiful daughter. The flock never did quite understand what the latias meant, but they didn't seem to care once the subject had passed; all that mattered was which one of them would have the honor of mixing their bloodline with Ruddy's. Until that day came, Neon and Ruddy would enjoy the constant praise and admiration of others; despite the fact that Neon was now female, the flock had accepted his and Ruddy's relationship like any other mated pair. Truly this was a blessing for them, one that Neon hoped would last till the day he took his final breath; words could not describe just how happy he had become to finally find acceptance among others.

 **Fang: "(Holds Jasper and rubs stomach)** How are our little ones?"

 **Jasper: "** Active. Haven't stopped kicking for sometime now."

 **Fang: "(Kisses head)** They will be very strong, just like their mother."

 **Jasper: "(Laughs softly)** And like their father."

 **Fang: "(Kisses stomach)** Any day now?"

 **Jasper: "...(Flinches)** Um dear?"

 **Fang: "(Ears perk up)** Hm? Something wrong?"

 **Jasper: "** It's time."

 **Fang: "** Time? Time for what?"

 **Ruddy: "** Oh boy! Looks like you're to be an uncle, love. **(Smiles)"**

 **Neon: "** What!? Already!?"

 **Fang: "(Panics)** Oh my gosh! What do I do!?"

 **Ruddy: "** Stay calm, I'll help. Go get something for her to lay on"

 **Fang: "** Right! I'll be back Jasper. **(Runs)"**

 **Neon: "** Looks like Rosie might get to see her cousins after all."

 **Jasper: "** N-Neon?"

 **Neon: "(Holds Jasper's hand)** It's alright, sis. You're going to be fine."

 **Jasper: "** I'm scared."

 **Neon: "** Don't worry, I'll be here. I'm not going to leave, sis."

 **Ruddy: "(Looks down)** Get ready, Jasper. Here they come."

They had been through the worst together since the start of their lives, and yet now here they were; Neon never let go of Jasper's hand once, as she had promised never to leave him when they were young, he had done the same for her. Together they had suffered and triumphed over every obstacle that came their way; now here they were once again, standing at each other's sides, ready to await whatever was to come next.

 **The End**


	10. Alternate Ending: 'Special Request'

Neon: "Where are you? I miss you so much Ruddy."

What was he going to do now? The more he thought about Ruddy, the more his heart began to break; he needed her with him, and he needed her now. Neon began to sob to himself, wallowing in self pity that gripped him till he could no longer hold his emotions back. This hurt more than anything that he had ever endured throughout his entire life; the loss of his brother might have been the first, but the pain of Ruddy never coming back had come in as a close second. Neon had felt so sick from not knowing, curling up as several months of waiting for her had finally began to burst; as he lay down on the ground ready to give into the inevitable, Neon felt a gentle hand caress his head. Looking up with eyes full of tears, Neon saw Ruddy, smiling a weak smile as she held her side; she had been injured by the looks of it, and was having a bit of trouble standing.

Neon: "Ruddy! You're back!"

Ruddy: "(Coughs and smiles) Th-that's right."

Neon: "...Ruddy? Are you alright."

Ruddy: "(Chuckles and coughs) Me? I'm fi-(Falls to her knees) Ow."

Neon: "Oh god! Ruddy!"

Neon rushed to Ruddy's side, holding her as she began to cough uncontrollably; looking at her injury, Neon had noticed that she was bleeding. Try as he might to stop the wound from bleeding any further, Neon could not help Ruddy as she bled out; he pressed down hard with all his might, but to no avail.

Neon: "Ruddy, what happened to you?"

Ruddy: "(Pants) I...(Swallows hard) I g-got it."

Neon: "Huh?"

Ruddy: "(Coughs and holds up bag) L-look...I-I got...(Coughs)"

Neon: "Sh! Sssh. (Cups face) Easy now, don't speak anymore."

Ruddy: "(Breaths heavily) N-Neon...(Coughs) I'm sorry."

Neon: "(Tears up) You don't need to be. Just hold, Ruddy. You'll be fine, I'll get help."

Ruddy: "(Holds hand) Oh love...I'm not g-going...to make it. (Coughs) F-forgive me."

Neon: "(Sniffs) Ruddy...(Kisses forehead)."

He stayed with her till her eyes closed for the last time; when Neon could no longer hear Ruddy breathing, he cried out to the heavens. Why had life been so cruel to him? Whatever did he do to deserve this cursed existence? Had he wronged someone? A being whose wrath knew no end? Perhaps this was punishment for being the way he was? What reason was there for him to suffer? What purpose did it serve for him to endure this horrible life? With each question that crossed his mind as he looked at Ruddy's lifeless body, Neon roared with anger and sadness; pounding the ground and tearing out the grass, yelling till his lungs ran out of air, and his throat grew too hoarse and dry to continue. This was it, the last straw that broke Neon till he could no longer find a reason to go on; he was going to end it, there wasn't anything left for him to live for now, so why not end his misery once and for all? Balling his fists up as he was ready to find a way to end himself, Neon tripped over Ruddy's bag; cursing under his breath as more tears fell from his eyes, Neon turned to look at the worn out satchel.

Neon: "(Sniffs)...This is all you left me. (Sobs) Nothing but a worn out bag."

Neon folded his ears back as he looked at the satchel; why had she wasted her last breaths telling him about this worthless thing? What was so damn important about it? Fiddling with the rope to see what was inside, Neon let the string fall, and wiped his eyes to have a better look of what Ruddy had wanted him to see; the moment he opened the worn out bag, Neon's eyes grew wide. The young male began to tremble as he reached out to touch a small, brown, and tan egg; Neon's fingers grazed the surface as his jaw hung low in awe. This was the reason she had been gone for so long, why she had not returned right away, and what she had tried to tell him before she died; picking the egg up to hold it close to his body, Neon cradle the only thing left of his beloved mate.

Neon: "(Kisses egg and wipes eyes) D-don't worry...daddy's got you. (Sniffs) I'm never letting you go, I promise."

Their only child was now under his care, he alone would have to raise this child that Ruddy had given her life to protect; Neon sighed to himself, picking up the worn out bag as he was ready to go find Jasper. Something red had fallen out, Neon's ears twitched as he looked at the odd red stone; it held two little blue lights that dance around in a circular motion, and shined brighter than any ruby he had ever seen. Picking it up slowly, Neon could feel the warm heat resonating from the beautiful gem; attached to it was a note from Ruddy.

My dearest love, I feel that my time with you has come to an end.  
I wanted to be there with you, to hold you, to kiss you, and to love  
you with all of my breath. I am afraid that I cannot do this, my love;  
such thoughts will have to remain only a dream that resides in my head.  
I never intended to be away for so long, but I guess we weren't too careful  
the last time we were together; however, I do not blame you for this love.  
I am more than happy to have your child, and I plan to have you see them when  
I finally recover enough to fly. I don't want to write this, love; however, in the event  
of my death, I want to leave you with one last gift. This stone is rare, and does  
incredible things to whomever holds it; it is known as the Wielka stone, and to you my love, it  
is my final gift. Promise me that you will be a good parent, one that our child will grow to love;  
be understanding towards them, listen to them, be the parent that you always wished you had.  
Our child will need you there when times get rough, they will look to you when they need advice,  
and they will need you to be strong when they cannot find the strength within themselves.  
Love you always,  
Ruddy.

Neon held the note close to his heart, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks; Ruddy may have be gone from this world, but her love had remained alive with Neon as it had been the day she gave him her heart. Thinking for a moment as he looked at his love's letter, the young umbreon turned to gaze upon his egg; Neon knew what he need to do, and all he had to do first was use the stone.

(Five years later)

Neon: "Ruddy! Come here, love."

Ruddy (Four years old): "I'm coming mommy!"

Five years had passed since Ruddy had died, bringing along many new changes for Neon; he had as promised, raise his daughter as his beloved had hoped he would once she was gone. In memory of her, Neon had given their daughter her name; as time went on, he could see that she was becoming more like her mother as she grew before his very eyes. She may not have been a latias as Ruddy had been, but she still held the same fiery spirit within her soul; Neon could not have been more happier to see his little girl carry on the legacy of her beloved mother. Neon himself had changed; the night he and Jasper had buried Ruddy, he had decided to use the Wielka stone on himself.

(Five years prior)

Jasper: "What are you going to do now, Neon?"

Neon: "(Looks at stone)...We need to go back to the cove."

Jasper: "(Ears perk up) You want to go back?"

Neon: "For now, at least until the little one can travel."

Jasper: "Are you going to be okay raising it? Me and Fang will help if it's too much."

Neon: "(Smiles) Thank you, Jasper. (Holds stone tightly) I need to do something first."

Handing his sister his precious egg, Neon took hold of the Wielka stone and held it close; he wanted to raise his child, their child, but needed to be at peace with himself first. Thinking hard as he used the stone to grant his only wish, Neon's body began to change; every inch of him had been taken over by the ruby color, engulfing him as the two blue orbs circled around his core. As the color began to fade, Neon fell to his knees; Jasper had quickly knelt down beside her brother, patting his back as he gasped for air. Once he was able to breath on his own, Jasper began to look her brother over; her eyes widened when she saw that his hair had become a light green, his crimson eyes had become a fair brown, his ears and tail had taken on the texture of leaves, and a few green thorns had began to bud from his body. It was not just his type that he had managed to change; looking at him further, Jasper had noticed that Neon's figure had become more feminine, his face more round than square, his once flat chest had now perked out with breasts, and his voice was no longer deep.

Jasper: "Oh my god...Neon?"

Neon: "(Female voice) Sis...Can you help me up?"

(Present)

Neon had become a female leafeon; he felt that in order to raise his daughter with a sound mind and body, he had to become who he truly was on the inside. The young umbreon had wanted to change for the better, perhaps even to make life better by becoming a type that nurtured living things that made the world better; a leafeon was the perfect choice, and one that he knew would give him a better purpose than that of a dark pokemon. Eventually, he and Jasper had gone back to the cove to settle a few things; Jasper had become one the leaders despite her father's objection, and had even brought Fang with her as a mate. No one had dared to question or say anything in regards to Fang being a full grown arcanine; if they did, they would of course have to deal with Jasper, a task no one was willing to take on. The years went by faster than the two siblings had expected, life had seemed a lot better now that they had finally taken control of their future, and it was only just beginning.

Neon: "Here we are."

Ruddy: "Can I give mom her flowers?"

Neon: "(Smiles) Of course!"

Jasper: "There you two are! I knew you'd be here."

Ruddy: "Hi aunty! (Hugs Jasper)"

Jasper: "(Kisses forehead) Hello darling. You giving momma some flowers?"

Ruddy: "(Wags tail) Yeah! (Holds up flowers) Aren't they pretty? Mommy made them."

Jasper: "Hmm, I see. They are very lovely."

Ruddy: "Did you bring some too?"

Jasper: "(Smiles) Of course! Your uncle Fang has them."

Fang: "Where do you want them, hun?"

Ruddy: "(Grabs hand) Over here uncle! (Pulls) I'll show you!"

Fang: "(Trips a bit) Woah! O-okay! I'm coming."

Neon: "(Chuckles) He'll make a great dad."

Jasper: "(Smiles) Yes he will."

Neon: "How much longer before your due?"

Jasper: "A few weeks."

Neon: "Sounds about right. You look like you're ready to pop, sis."

Jasper: "Believe me when I say am ready for these two to come out."

When Jasper had first shown signs of being pregnant, she along with Fang and Neon were thrilled; however, their jaws dropped when Sparks had told them that she was carrying twins. Never had any of them expected that she would be having twins; not that it mattered, if anything Fang and Neon had jumped for joy at the wonderful news. Now here they were several months later, bringing flowers to Ruddy's grave, and waiting for Jasper to have her first offspring; Neon took his sister's hand, happy that they had accomplished so much within these past few years.

Neon: "Did you ever think that this would be our life, sis?"

Jasper: "(Ponders) Not really, but I don't regret it. I have a wonderful mate, he's excited to be a dad, I have a lovely niece that is the spitting image of her mother, and I have a beautiful bro-(Coughs) Sorry. Sister, have a beautiful sister, that has stayed by my side, and who has fulfilled their promise to our older brother. What more could I ask for? (Smiles)"

Neon: "(Smiles)...I guess you're right, sis. Life is truly a beautiful thing."

Jasper: "Yes is it. And the best part is, we'll get to enjoy it together."

Neon: "I hope so, Jasper. I hope so."

THE END


End file.
